UN LUGAR PARA REGRESAR
by cat empress
Summary: solo sabia que su nombre era alice, y nadie sabia de su existencia en ese oscuro bosque, pero cuando un día es lanzada a un mundo que no recuerda pero que sabe en su corazón es su hogar, la guerra, las intrigas de la corte, la magia y un pasado misterioso que se asoma de la mano con un apuesto mago darán un vuelco a su vida.
1. finalmente

hola a quienes pasan por esta historia de casualidad y a los que de hecho buscaban algo asi, esta es la primera historia que publico aqui así que daré mi mejor esfuerzo, aunque la venia publicando desde hace 3 años en un blog personal decidí que iba a buscar darla a conocer un poco mas, por eso la resubire aquí reeditando algunas partes desde el original. espero que les guste y que lleguen a amarla tanto como yo. n-n

Alice corría por el bosque, estaba asustada, aquello jamas había pasado antes, no desde que ella tenia memoria, pero exactamente desde cuando era eso?, ella no llevaba ya la cuenta de los días, meses o años, pero ahora solo corría. Llevaba en sus brazos la única pertenencia que había tenido, ese pequeño y blanco oso de peluche, ella no sabia de donde había salido, pero había estado con ella desde que podía recordar. Alice era una linda chica, con hermosos y blancos bucles cayendo majestuosos por su espalda y unos hermosos y penetrantes ojos verdes, su piel recordaba a las muñecas de porcelana que eran la adoración de las niñas asi como hermoso y sencillo vestido blanco que lucia lo cual le daba a su imagen general una imagen casi espectral. en sus brazos había el mas hermoso y blanco oso de peluche jamas visto, blanco como la nieve, tras los años no había envejecido o se había desgastado ni un poco, y con un lazo rosa atado en su cuello. ahora Alice corría de las llamas que consumían el bosque que había sido su único mundo, tenia miedo mucho miedo, porque a pesar de que solo recordaba haber visto el fuego hasta este momento de algún modo sentía como si ya hubiese vivido antes algo muy similar. no recordaba realmente nada de su vida fuera del bosque,hacia años cuando en su reflejo en el agua ella aun veía a una pequeña niña, ella había aparecido simplemente allí, incapaz de recordar si había habido algo antes de aquello, abrazada a ese oso cuyo nombre ella reconocía como Yuki.

Sabia leer, sabia escribir, hablar, sabia muchas cosas pero no sabia como las sabia, ella simplemente lo sabia, sabia que su nombre era Alice y que jamas debería salir del bosque. al principio ella se cuestionaba y lloraba mucho, pero con el tiempo comprendió que no tenia caso, las pocas veces que había intentado salir del bosque había regresado al centro de este sin explicación alguna, y las pocas veces que había podido ver a otros seres como ella, no habían notado su presencia, ella había intentado en un principio habar y mostrarse pero con el tiempo había notado que pese a sus esfuerzos nadie podía verla u oírla, ella estaba allí y a la vez no lo estaba, con el tiempo también se había rendido, puesto que no importaba sus esfuerzos las personas saldrían a correr si hacia mucho ruido o simplemente no la notarían, y aquellos que vagamente había podido verla gritaban "fantasma" o "bruja" y huían También.

Los años habían pasado sin que ella los notara, y poco a poco se había convertido en una hermosa dama, pero la tristeza y la soledad se mostraban invariablemente en su mirada, durante todos esos años solo había tenido como compañía ese hermoso oso de peluche a quien siempre sentía cálido y amable pese a que este no pudiese hablar. había llegado en este momento a un punto en el que nada realmente le importaba, sentía que no debía realmente estar allí, que ese no era su lugar,pero realmente no podía hacer nada al respecto. ahora ella corría, corría pues su vida dependía de ello, ella sabia que estaba viva y que por tanto podía morir, pero ella no deseaba morir pues albergaba la esperanza de algún día salir de allí y vivir aquella vida que había soñado, pero ese día las llamas habían salido de la nada, ella había vivido en realidad por 10 años en ese bosque y jamas en ese tiempo había habido un incendio, ella simplemente había tomado a Yuki y había comenzado a correr, pensando por algún motivo "otra vez lo perderé todo", hasta que finalmente cayo al suelo, había tropezado con una rama caída y las llamas avanzaban con gran velocidad, sentía cada vez mas cerca la inminencia de aquel tormento y sin poder levantarse al verse atrapada por la maleza que cubría el suelo solo pudo comenzar a llorar, hacia años que no lloraba, pero esta vez su llanto no era el llanto de una niña perdida, era el llanto de tristeza por los sueños sin cumplir, sus lagrimas empaparon a Yuki mientras ella cerraba los ojos y decía "desearía que hubiésemos podido escapar juntos de aquí Yuki, lo siento" entonces sus ojos se cerraron.

Alice comenzó a sentir que flotaba y creía haber muerto , se preguntaba donde estaba, todo lo veía obscuro, pero de repente se percato de que dormía, y sintió la calidez del sol en su rostro, se pregunto donde estaba, pues aquel bosque era tan espeso que el sol rara vez podía alcanzar de esa forma su rostro, noto también algo cálido abrazándola, poco a poco abrió sus ojos y para su sorpresa había un hermoso joven de castaño cabello y ropa inmaculadamente blanca, inconsciente , abrazándola, y ambos se encontraban tendidos en un esplendido campo de flores, fuera del bosque.

************************************************************************* bueno este ha sido el primer capitulo continuare subiendo los capítulos editados en estos días, espero les haya gustado, por favor comenten que opinan, ya que aun edito la historia me gustaría tener en cuenta sus impresiones n-n


	2. Yuki

como prometí publicare muy seguido los capitulos re-subidos, asi que sin mucho mas que decir seguiré con la historia

Cuando Alice despertó y vio a ese hermoso joven tuvo una compleja mezcla de sentimientos, estaba fascinada por la extrema belleza aquel joven, pero a la vez se encontraba profundamente asustada pues jamas había estado tan cerca de otro ser como ella, pero a la vez estaba extrañamente feliz, no recordaba a nadie que la abrasase en todos esos años.

Su primera reacción fue intentar alejarse de el, pero estaba atrapada, a pesar de su apariencia el poseía mucha fuerza, y Alice era por naturaleza frágil, al final la única opción que le quedo fue esperar a que el despertara y la liberara. ella espero y espero, observando con detenimiento el rostro del muchacho. El sol estaba en lo alto pero no hacia calor, el viento pasaba por sobre aquel campo levantando los pétalos una y otra vez, y con ellos la dulce fragancia de las flores, Alice jamas había estado tan tranquila en su vida, y por un momento pensó "como desearía permanecer así para siempre", pero en medio de este pensamiento se percato de algo, algo faltaba

-Yuki- murmuro horrorizada

No sabia donde estaba y no lo veía por ninguna parte, entonce la calma se torno en desesperación y ansias de liberarse, lo que finalmente despertó al joven, que lentamente abrió sus ojos, y miro atentamente a Alice, quien con sus verdes ojos miro detenidamente los profundamente azules ojos de aquel en frente suyo. permanecieron así, como si no pudieran verse el uno al otro,hasta que finalmente como si un crista se rompiera , espantado y sonrojado, el se puso en pie y dijo con voz temblorosa, pero llena de reverencia.

-como llegaste aquí?

Alice continuo mirándolo curiosa, se preguntaba si alrededor había otra persona a quien el joven le hablaba, o si simplemente hablaba consigo mismo como había visto a otros hacerlo antes. el no la observaba, estaba aparentemente avergonzado, y al ver que ella no respondía y tras tomar aire profundamente , finalmente la miro y camino hacia ella,la tomo por los hombros y repitió la pregunta

-como llegaste aquí?

Ella estaba atónita y asustada, el podía verla, ella creía que no podría, y que simplemente al despertar se iría sin notarla,pero no había ocurrido de esta manera, y ahora ella no sabia que debía hacer. intento liberarse de el muchacho y desesperada forcejeo, hasta intento lastimar al joven, no sabia que hacer.

al ver esta respuesta el entro en pánico a su vez, ella no escucharía razones de esa forma,y nada lo aterraba mas que la idea de lastimarla, el era consiente de su propia fuerza, entonces hizo lo único que pensó en aquel momento, se acerco rápidamente a su rostro y la beso sin pensarlo dos veces, fue un beso prolongado y suave, lleno de ternura, como si con este gesto el quisiera transmitirle calma a la asustada chica, finalmente ella se calmo, entonces el la solto.

Alice quedo aun mas sorprendida en ese momento, con sus dedos toco sus labios y no supo que hacer entonces. en frente del joven ella no había pronuncia una palabra o emitido sonido alguno, pero ahora hablo, por primera vez desde hace tiempo

-quien eres y porque has hecho eso?- pregunto con voz débil y suave

el joven se sonrojo al instante y volteo la mirada, seguro de que ella no huiría se alejo un poco y finalmente contesto

-lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención pero era la única forma de que te calmaras, prometo que no se repetirá.

-porque puedes verme?-dijo ella mirándolo otra vez con curiosidad

-eso no tiene importancia ahora, dime primero ,¿como llegaste aquí?

-no tengo idea de como, hasta ahora toda mi vida la había pasado atrapada en un bosque, ha sido una sorpresa muy grande para mi aparecer aquí y mas aun que alguien pueda verme- como si presintiera algo, se aventuro entonces a preguntar - ¿quien eres tu?

-Yuki, Yuki Algerian.

bueno esto ha sido el capitulo 2, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, seguiré publicando pronto, por favor díganme que opinan hasta ahora.


	3. Algunas respuestas

sigo muy juiciosa publicando las re ediciones espero les guste

-Yuki?-dijo ella incrédula - Alice permaneció pensativa unos momentos, y entonces como recordando algo importante dijo de repente-Yuki!

comenzó a buscar por todas partes mientras el joven la observaba inmóvil.

-Alice sama, que buscas?-pregunto el finalmente

-si deseas ayudar te lo diré, estoy buscando mi oso de peluche- dijo ella mientras continuaba buscando- se llama Yuki,por alguna extraña coincidencia ,es el oso de peluche mas lindo del mundo, de color blanco y con un laso rosa en el cuello.

-mmm Alice sama- dijo algo inseguro el muchacho-lo siento pero no creo que lo encuentres

-a que te refieres con que no lo encontrare?-dijo ella volteando a verlo con una mirada llena de tristeza- Yuki es todo lo que tengo, ha sido mi única compañía por años- entonces ella cayo al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar con sus delicadas manos cubriendo su rostro- si perdiera a Yuki no se que seria de mi, era lo único que me daba valor para continuar.

-Alice sama, me temo que no puedo decirte la razón en este momento pero debes dejar de buscarlo- dijo el mientras se acercaba ,hasta que finalmente estuvo frente a ella y entonces sacando un pañuelo de tela bellamente bordado comenzó a secar con delicadeza sus lagrimas y continuo diciendo- mas adelante se que lo encontraras, lo prometo, pero por ahora debes responder a mis preguntas, y en retribución yo tratare de responder a las tuyas lo mejor que pueda y en la medida de lo permitido, ¿estas de acuerdo?

ella levanto su rostro para encontrarse con la dulce y comprensiva mirada de Yuki, quien entonces le ofreció una discreta pero hermosa sonrisa , entonces ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza. sentados de nuevo en el campo de flores fue el turno de Yuki de hablar

-podrías decirme como llegaste aquí Alice sama?- pregunto el dulcemente

-mmm.. bueno- dijo ella dudándolo un poco- hubo un incendio en el bosque donde había estado desde que puedo recordar, entonces comencé a correr y finalmente caí, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en el campo de flores contigo abrazándome.

El muchacho aclaro su garganta y avergonzado volteo la mirada, a sus ojos aquella joven era un mezcla muy compleja, pues era sumamente expresiva en sus palabras sin retenerse al hablar pero a la vez era tímida y asustadiza, simplemente ya no sabia que esperar de ella.

-bien creo que es tu turno de preguntar- dijo el finalmente

-esta bien, entonces te tengo una pregunta, donde estamos? y por que sabes mi nombre? no recuerdo habértelo dicho

- esta es la tierra de Cliow

-bien otra pregunta, sabes en donde me encontraba anteriormente? daba la impresión de que me conocías antes, ademas del hecho de que no preguntaste mi nombre y aun asi me llamas por el, sabes acaso quien soy?

- me temo que gran parte de la pregunta no puedo contestarla, pues no lo tengo permitido, pero puedo decirte que ese bosque estaba fuera de este mundo y que fuiste enviada allí por tu protección, tu verdadera identidad es un secreto que debo mantener por ahora pero solo debes saber que eres alguien muy importante cuya vida y seguridad es de vital importancia.

-protegerme?- dijo ella incrédula- de que?

-por ahora eso es un secreto, te lo diré en su momento, pero ahora contestare una pregunta mas

-esta bien, dime, por que puedes verme?-dijo ella esperando la respuesta- la cuestión es que nadie ha podido verme en estos últimos años, y jamas he podido salir del bosque en donde he crecido así que en realidad me ha sorprendido.

-aquí ,en este mundo, todos pueden verte, este es tu mundo de origen, la razón por la cual nadie podía verte en aquel otro mundo era por que no era tu mundo.

-todos pueden verme?- dijo ella emocionada- eso quiere decir que ya no estaré sola? podre hablar con las personas y ellas conmigo?

-si, en teoría si, pero veras en este momento no puedes simplemente decir cualquier cosa en este mundo, me temo que Cliow esta en una situación sumamente delicada justo ahora, y si simplemente hablaras con cualquier persona estarías en grave peligro por eso es que , por ahora lo mejor sera que vengas conmigo, debemos enviarte a otro mundo antes de que sea tarde


	4. Verdaderas respuestas

-enviarme a otro mundo?- respondió Alice con rostro de sorpresa mientras se ponía de pie- tiene que ser una broma, yo no voy a permitir eso, toda mi vida he estado sola, y ahora que finalmente tengo la oportunidad de vivir realmente, tu planeas quitármela?

-no es que planee quitártela -respondió Yuki poniéndose de pie- es por tu propio bien, no es seguro en este momento

-no me importa si es seguro o no todo lo que deseo es vivir mi vida como desee, he sido una prisionera por años, tu no puedes imaginar lo que ha sido esa tortura.

Dichas estas palabras Alice empezó a correr, corrió tanto como pudo, corrió mas rápido de lo que jamas había corrido, mientas Yuki quien se había quedado en aquel campo solo gritaba- Alice sama, espere es peligroso- y la observaba alejarse a toda velocidad

finalmente ella dejo de ver a Yuki en la distancia como si hubiese desaparecido, pero siguió corriendo, corrió por un camino de tierra, hasta que finalmente llego a un pequeño pueblo, entonces se detuvo al ver que estaba rodeada de personas que la observaban con curiosidad. ella estaba emocionada por la idea de que todos pudiesen verla, intentaría conversar con ellos, saber que pasaba, ella estaba fascinada por todo lo que veía, tanto que no se percato de la forma como los aldeanos la veían,ella tenia un hermoso pero sencillo vestido blanco, que contrastaba fuertemente con las harapientas ropas de los aldeanos que miraban con recelo a la chica que caminaba inocente por la avenida principal del pueblo.

de repente su camino fue cortado por un hombre alto y corpulento de cabello desordenado y ondulado que apareció frente a ella, caminando con evidnete sorna a cada paso, pese a que en su rostro se veía claramente la desesperación y el hambre

- que hace una muchacha rica en este pequeño pueblo?

-muchacha rica?- dijo ella confundida, si bien entendía los significados de las palabras, no podía ver como encajaban en aquel contexto, naturalmente no habia tenido una verdadera conversación en años- lo siento pero no entiendo lo que dices

-te burlas de mi?- contesto el, enfurecido- obviamente te burlas de mi, como todos los de tu maldita mansión deben hacerlo, viniste aquí solo a mirar con curiosidad a los mugrosos animales que trabajan para tu familia no? ese vestido es demasiado fino como para que lo tenga alguien del común de este país en miseria, debes ser alguna señorita de alguna familia rica, lárgate no queremos gente como tu por aquí, o es que acaso quieres darme ese vestido para que lo venda?

en ese momento el hombre la tomo por el brazo y Alice comenzó a forcejear para tratar de liberarse pero no lo conseguía, gritaba y pataleaba pero los aldeanos solo observaban de reojo, en el fondo ellos también creían que se trataba de alguna señorita millonaria que venia a burlarse de su tristeza, así era como la nobleza de ese país tendía a comportarse.

-Yuki ! - fue lo único que atino a decir en medio de su desesperación

en ese momento de la nada, apareció el apuesto muchacho con y arranco a Alice del brazo de aquel hombre, la tomo por la cintura y dando vuelta a su capa desaparecieron los dos de nuevo. Yuki los llevo de nuevo al campo de flores donde y una vez llegaron el la soltó y callo de rodillas, ella preocupada se acerco a el y vio que estaba pálido.

-Yuki, te encuentras bien?- dijo ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos

-estoy bien, Alice sama, es solo que tenia bastante tiempo sin usar mis poderes, así que ha sido algo agotador para mi en esta ocasión, pero en todo caso- dijo el reponiéndose- por que hiciste algo tan peligroso?, sabes lo que ese hombre hubiera podido hacerte si yo no llegaba a tiempo?, estaba realmente preocupado

-tu estabas preocupado por mi?-dijo ella sin reaccionar al enojo de Yuki

-claro que estaba preocupado- dijo el suavizando un poco su tono y tomando las manos de Alice entre las suyas- he estado preocupado por ti desde siempre, por favor no hagas que me preocupe mas

ella, para su asombro se sonrojo y reacciono volteando el rostro mientras decía:

-lo siento Yuki, tendré mas cuidado de ahora en adelante, pero por favor, dime quien soy, y que es lo que pasa en este mundo? si no se eso volvere a estar en peligro muy pronto

-bien, creo que en todo caso sera mejor para ti si entiendes la situación en la que te encuentras- comenzó a hablar Yuki lentamente, rendido ante la lógica de la chica- en primer lugar debes entender que es el reino de Cliow, es el mayor reino de este mundo,y este mundo no es mas que uno entre una inmensa cantidad de mundos, tantos que no se pueden conocer todos en una vida, y todos tan parecidos como diferentes.

"cada mundo posee diferentes leyes naturales y de lógica. en este mundo en particular, existe la magia, y esa es la fuerza básica que rige todo en esta realidad. en todo caso, este mundo pasaba por una relativa estabilidad hace algunos años, históricamente, este mundo no ha sido políticamente estable desde hace siglos, pero la guerra de los 200 años termino hace 20 años, y el resultado final de esta gran guerra fue el que hubiese una inmensa nación que ocupa casi la mitad del globo, y otras 4 mas pequeñas, que varían en tamaño. finalmente se había llegado a un acuerdo de paz de no intervención ni agresión entre las naciones, gracias al anterior rey de Cliow quien consideraba una guerra tan larga un desgaste innecesario, haciendo negociaciones con los países de hong dan, fuincsu, suint e ingto."

"el punto primordial de la se perdió inexplicablemente tras 10 años de la mente de todos, pero aun así la guerra continuo hasta que el rey Ageha decidió terminar la guerra de forma pacifica y finalmente las cuatro naciones accedieron ante el acuerdo, la principal razón del rey implicaba el hecho de que por grande que fuese el país se encontraba seriamente empobrecido, y los avances mágicos en lo que no fuese guerra se encontraban estancados. las cosas iban bastante bien desde que se había firmado el acuerdo de paz, y finalmente hace 17 años nació la heredera al trono del gran país de Cliow, y cinco años después la pequeña ya daba muestras de poseer talento nato para el conocimiento, las estaban bastante bien bajo en gobierno del rey, pero cuando se contaban 8 años desde el tratado, sobrevino el desastre. no todos en Cliow se encontraban a favor de finalizar la guerra, en especial el ejercito del país."

"la enorme cantidad de soldados y oficiales que habían construido sus vidas en base a la guerra habían quedado sin oficio o metas después de terminada la guerra, y siendo incapaces de adaptarse una vez mas a vivir como personas normales habían iniciado un plan para derrocar al rey y usurpar el trono, cosa que hicieron en efecto en el octavo aniversario del fin de la guerra, declarándola una vez mas contra las otras cuatro naciones que trataron de inmediato derrocar a su vez al usurpador del trono, quien habia liderado la traición, el comandante general Hakushaku. el es el actual rey, y todos aquellos que lo ayudaron son ahora la nueva nobleza de Cliow, pero estos solo han contribuido a empeorar la situación del país, ya que en su mayoría los proyectos y recursos, bajo el cuidado de todos estos antiguos soldados, han sido dirigidos a la guerra, lo cual tiene empobrecida y hambrienta a la gente."

es obvio que no todo el pueblo se encuentra de acuerdo con esta situación, es mas en este momento estamos al borde de una guerra civil,hay una gran resistencia liderada por los miembros restantes del antiguo parlamento, los nobles y sirvientes de confianza de la familia real y quien se suponía seria el siguiente rey de Cliow, en conde Munta, el prometido de la princesa, quien es la única sobreviviente de la antigua dinastía, ella fue enviada a otra dimensión para su protección con la esperanza de que no fuese encontrada por el general, y con sus recuerdos de este mundo borrados, ya que si los mantenía podría con su propio poder atraer la atención de Hakushaku , con la esperanza de traerla de regreso cuando el régimen fuese derrotado."

ya he empezado a introducir lo mas importante de la historia espero les haya gustado


	5. Una nueva resolucion

un capitulo mas, finalmente introductorio de la historia central, espero que les guste.

-espera-dijo Alice aturdida una vez que Yuki termino su historia- tratas de decirme que en realidad yo soy la heredera del reino mas grande de este mundo?

-así es Alice sama, es por eso que no esta segura aquí, debe regresar a la dimensión en la que se encontraba o a otra similar

-no puedo creer tus palabras-dijo ella poniéndose en pie- como esperas que huya para mantenerme a salvo, cuando muchos luchan por el bien de este país, y cuando su gente sufre terribles tratos, ahora se que este es mi hogar no puedo simplemente marcharme

-no su majestad, tu no entiendes- dijo Yuki poniéndose en pie también-si tu mueres la esperanza morirá contigo

-que decida quedarme no implica que vaya a morir- dijo ella con una voz resuelta- planeo luchar, y planeo ganar.

- tienes alguna idea de como luchar, de como dirigir un ejercito o un país o siquiera de como defenderte a ti misma? - respondió el mago con una mirada de desaprobación

- naturalmente no, pero aprenderé, pondré todo mi esfuerzo en eso, y no descansare hasta ser digna de cuidar de Cliow

-veo que tu actitud ha cambiado-respondió el con un suspiro

-en efecto debe haberlo hecho, antes de escuchar esta historia yo solo era responsable por mi misma y me negaba a irme por mi propio miedo, ahora que se que otros dependen de mi y creen en mi no puedo simplemente ignorarlo

-si es esa tu respuesta, creo que no tengo opción- dijo el con una sonrisa

entonces tomo una pequeña bolsa que guardaba en su capa y de ella saco un juego completo de ropa que excedía claramente el volumen de a bolsa de donde había salido. el conjunto lo componían una larga capa blanca con una gran capucha para cubrir la cabeza del usuario, unos hermosos pantalones abombados pero estrechos en el tobillo y una delicada y holgada blusa que hacia juego con todo lo demás, todo hermosamente adornado con bordados de colores de flores en sus bordes.

-colócate esto alice sama- continuo hablando Yuki- si su decisión aun es firme, pronto deberemos emprender una larga jornada y esas ropas se convertirán en un estorbo para usted

ella aun estaba sorprendida por la capacidad de la pequeña bolsa así que inocentemente la tomo y comenzó a sacudirla hacia abajo mientras el joven aun sostenía el conjunto para ella, quien rió un poco y luego dijo

-no saldrá nada mas mientras nadie meta su mano adentro y piense en que desea sacar

ella algo avergonzada por su actitud simplemente tomo las ropas que Yuki le había dado y agradeció, después el saco un pequeño cuadrado azul de la bolsa que en cuanto el lo dejo caer al suelo se transformo en una pequeña habitación rectangular con una gran puerta en uno de sus lados

-puede cambiarse ahí adentro Alice sama

ella obedeció y en cuanto entro quedo fascinada por el interior de la habitación, esta cuando menos excedía el tamaño externo que aparentaba, tenia un hermoso jarrón con flores sobre una delicada mesa y un espejo con un delicado marco en una de sus paredes, de repente tuvo una repentina sensación de nostalgia y comenzó a sollozar.

alice se coloco las delicadas ropas entre sollozos, algo en esa habitación le traía recuerdos que estaban ocultos dentro de su memoria, ella sabia que estaban allí, pero era imposible traerlos a sus ojos, solo podía recibir los sentimientos,sentimientos tan fuertes que desbordaban su inexperto corazón, pese a la fuerza que había mostrado ante Yuki en el fondo ella tenia miedo, miedo por su vida, miedo de sufrir, miedo de no ser capaz de salvar ese país pues aunque lo que acababa de escuchar la desbordaba y aunque muchos no hubieran creído una historia como esa ella misma tenia la sensación de que el no le mentiría jamas, y de que todo aquello que le había sido dicho era verdad, pues cuando despertó por primera vez en aquel país supo que lo amaba, amaba esa tierra y deseaba protegerla, por eso no dudaba de las palabras del muchacho.

ella finalmente salio de la habitación y en cuanto Yuki la vio corrió hacia ella y preocupado le dijo

-Alice sama, estas bien? por que lloraste?

aturdida por la reacción de el muchacho al que en principio consideraba algo frió , se limito a sentir como el secaba sus mejillas con el delicado pañuelo

-No importa cuanto tiempo pase, a mi no me puedes ocultar tus lagrimas.

aquella repentina calidez sobrecogió a la confundida chica, no sabia que pensar al respecto, pero estaba feliz ,una vez mas, pese a su llanto, pese a su nostalgia, sintió de nuevo la misma alegría que había sentido cuando ambos descansaban inconscientes en aquel campo de flores, ese cálido sentimiento ella no lo entendía, pero la hizo feliz.

entonces el como percatándose de algo se apresuro a retirar su mano con el pañuelo con un tímido "lo siento" murmurado para si, pero Alice lo detuvo,ella entendía por que había hecho eso, sus ojos se apartaron de Yuki y ella permaneció mirando su mano como preguntándose el por que de su reacción mientras el joven apartada su mirada aun mas confundido.

- te vez bien en ese traje princesa-dijo Yuki aun con miedo de verla a los ojos

-gracias-dijo ella con una voz algo tímida que tampoco pudo comprender adecuadamente

-bien debemos partir pronto, nos espera una duro viaje-dijo el finalmente

-a donde vamos?- pregunto ella

-debemos contactar a la resistencia, yo deseaba mantenerte lejos de este conflicto por un tiempo mas, pero tu reacción hace un momento me ha indicado que es el momento.

-el momento?-repitió confundida

entonces el se arrodillo ante ella y tomando su mano la beso y dijo:

-el momento en el que tu corazón como la única capaz de proteger a esta nación despertara, entonces seras tu quien nos guié a la victoria, es lo que fue nos fue dicho por tu padre en el día del ataque, si tu estas dispuesta a guiarnos todos te seguiremos hasta el final.

bueno que opinan? me gustaría saber si alguien sigue la historia y que tal les ha parecido hasta ahora, se pondrá mas emocionante con el tiempo.


	6. El desierto y la confianza

woooooooooooooo feliz viernes, como estoy algo deprimida descargara mis energías en este capitulo que espero les guste

-la resistencia dices?-repitió ella tratando de procesar todo

-así es- dijo Yuki- nosotros debemos reunirnos de inmediato con el conde charles muta, tu prometido. aunque aun no conozco por completo la actual situación, se que el es uno de los generales, y el plan original indicaba que debíamos contactarlo a el en cuanto fuera el momento

algo se encogió en el corazón de Alice en ese momento, ella entendía lo que significaba una boda y un prometido, pero a su ojos era un tanto inconcebible contraer matrimonio con alguien a quien no recordaba, si bien el nombre del conde le traía sentimientos de afecto ella se dio cuenta de inmediato de que aquello no podía ser llamado "amor", en ese momento ella no dijo nada y simplemente se limito a asentir calladamente con la cabeza

-ven conmigo Alice sama-dijo Yuki gentilmente mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el lado opuesto del pueblo entrando en una espesa franja de arboles que rodeaban la llanura

el se detuvo súbitamente entonces cuando, desde la perspectiva de Alice pareció como si el mundo se acabara, había mas allá de los últimos arboles una claridad inmensa y cegadora que solo podían hacerla pensar en la nada. confundida por sus impresiones avanzo mas allá de donde se había detenido su guía y con cautela miro lo que sus ojos fueron incapaces de creer, era un mar, uno inmenso y brillante, pero de lo que el mar estaba hecho no era agua, era arena, arena blanca, que era levantada por el viento en remolinos a la distancia, para ella era un imagen increíble pues la arena no estaba muerta, podía "verlo" había vida en su interior, estaba bajo la arena, había criaturas de todas las formas y tamaños que cualquiera hubiese podido imaginar alguna vez. ella no pudo contenerse y de inmediato se arrodillo en el borde donde la tierra terminaba y puso su mano en la superficie de la arena con los ojos cerrados, entonces lo sintió , a cada ser viviente que corría místico en su interior, pero de repente sintió algo mas grande, algo que lloraba, su sonido se hacia mas intenso, y mas intenso , de pronto su forma se hizo mas definido, poco a poco ella podía "ver" brazos y piernas, y finalmente unos ojos, ojos suplicantes que la llamaban, entonces oyó la angustiosa voz del joven mago y como fue halada con delicadeza por los hombros hacia atrás.

-su majestad, despierte- decía el- te encuentras bien?

-que me paso- dijo ella sintiendo que despertaba de un largo sueño

-un espíritu Alice sama, te lo explicare en el camino por ahora ponte esto

el le tendió entonces un hermoso y grueso pañuelo como el que cubría la cabeza del joven y unos bellos zapatos dorados . ella confundida por los artefactos permaneció mirándolos por unos momentos sin saber realmente que debía hacer con ellos

-lo siento, lo olvide- dijo avergonzado el mago

tomándolos ,coloco los zapatos con delicadeza en los pies de la princesa, los cuales calzaron a la perfección en los delicados pies de esta, y mientras ella avergonzada se sonrojaba una vez mas, para sorpresa de ella misma, lo cual noto el cuando se acerco a su rostro para colocar el delicado pañuelo sobre la cabeza de la joven.

- sucede algo malo Alice sama?

con un suspiro y convencida por la dulzura del muchacho decirle aquello que la atormentaba desde antes, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo parecio como si su prolongado silencio perturbara de tal forma al mago que se alejo con un aire de decepción en su rostro.

- una vez mas soy un inconveniente - comenzó diciendo el - lamento preguntar aquello que no me incumbe, yo no soy mas que un simple mago, en definitiva no tengo derecho a esperar que me diga en que piensa.

el tono del joven era frió y duro, como si hubiese levantado un muro entre los dos. estas palabras llenaron de súbita desesperación a la princesa, que sintió en ese momento como si estuviera a punto de perder algo muy importante, pero no sabia que era o por que lo sentía así. la dulce preocupación y amables gestos del mago habían en definitiva tenido una fuerte impresión el Alice quien, acostumbrada a la soledad, sintió un profundo apego por el que la trataba con tanta amabilidad a pesar de no poder expresarlo.

el ya no la observaba y en medio de la agonía que sentía en su interior por estos nuevos sentimientos sus emociones la sobrepasaron una vez mas y comenzó a llorar mientras decía con voz entrecortada mientras se limpiaba torpemente las lagrimas con sus manos.

- espera Yuki, no es eso, no me molesta para nada que te preocupes por mi- paro entonces para tomar aire y continuo a toda velocidad entonces - es solo que me siento bastante inútil, estas seguro de que yo puedo ayudar a este país? dese que llegue no he hecho otra cosa mas que causarte problemas,lo siento que yo soy la que es una molestia, y la verdad no quiero que te sientas mal por mi torpeza.

"me hace muy feliz que me hables con dulzura y que te preocupes por mi, eres la primera persona que puedo recordar tratándome así, y si te alejas de mi me sentiré muy sola otra vez, así que por favor no te enojes conmigo"

Yuki en ese momento el sintió como su corazón aumentaba su ritmo, fue como un shock no había sido llamado de esa manera por ella desde que se habían encontrado, entonces el giro su rostro lleno de sorpresa y contemplo la cara empapada de lagrimas de la princesa.

-tus palabras me conmueven- dijo el con voz temblorosa a su vez - pero yo se que para ti no debo ser mas que un extraño, no importa con cuanta fuerza estés tu presente en mis recuerdos.

-eso no es cierto, no puedo explicar este sentimiento, pero estoy segura en mi corazón de que te tengo mucho afecto. aunque no pueda recordarlo ahora, se que eres una persona muy importante para mi, mas allá de cualquier cosa estoy segura de eso, pero a pesar de eso no dejo de depender de ti, y temo que te alejaras de mi por eso.

-eres la única persona a la que le permitiré hacer eso, Alice sama - dijo el muchacho mientras se acercaba ella y limpiaba su rostro una vez mas con su pañuelo- por que yo soy tu apoyo, desde siempre y por siempre estaré a tu lado mientras me lo permitas juro que no te abandonare por que yo también te tengo mucho cariño, por eso no tengas miedo de que contarme tus penas pueda cansarme, por que para mi son la prueba de que confías en mi mas que nadie. no debes temer nada, por que yo confió en ti, tu puedes hacerlo, salvar a este país.

-Yuki yo..- empezó a hablar Alice,pero fue interrumpida por Yuki que se puso en pie -no te preocupes Alice sama-dijo el con dulce tono- vamos nos espera una larga jornada

le ofreció entonces su mano para que ella se apoyara para levantarse. ella le sonrió y dándole su mano juntos empezaron a caminar por las perladas arenas de ese desierto que lucia infinito.

- que tal este capitulo de viernes? la verdad he desahogado mucho mis emociones en este cap, espero hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiendo. feliz fin de semana.


	7. Un viaje por el desierto

bueno, ahora voy con un capitulo un poco mas largo, espero que lo disfruten

caminaron por mucho tiempo, el sol se hacia cada vez mas intenso, pero entonces Alice noto algo curioso, no se hundía en la arena y tampoco sentía el calor del sol en su cabeza.

-Yuki-se aventuro a preguntar finalmente venciendo su timidez-son estos artefactos tan extraños que me pusiste lo que hace que podamos caminar por este desierto?

-al fin dices algo Alice sama- dijo el con una sonrisa- si, estas en lo cierto-continuo el-tanto las zapatillas como el pañuelo en tu cabeza cambian el ambiente solo a tu alrededor, así lo que pisas no es arena sino suelo firme, y el sol que da a tu cabeza no es el abrasador del desierto sino un suave sol de otoño.

-así es toda la magia en este mundo?-pregunto ella curiosa

-no, en realidad hay de muchos tipos de magia, lo único que la limita es la capacidad del usuario y del encantador, pero no todos pueden crearla, si bien cualquiera puede usar un artefacto encantado.

- que hace que una persona pueda usar magia como tu y no solo artefactos?

- solo algunos nacen con la "llama" encendía para crear magia y encantar objetos, en realidad es bastante impredecible quienes lo tendrán, pero aquellos que la poseen aveces son los últimos en saberlo , antes de la caída del rey había grandes escuelas de magia en este país, desde el final de la guerra se habían hecho muchos avances, pero luego todas las escuelas de magia debieron cerrar, naturalmente Hakushaku no deseaba magos errantes fuera de su absoluto control

-tu a que escuela ibas Yuki?

-yo?-dijo el algo pensativo- no esto seguro si a eso se le podría llamar una escuela, yo aprendí mis primeros conjuros de los magos del palacio, quienes me entrenaron todos los días desde que tengo memoria, ya que yo llegue desde muy joven al castillo para cuando Hakushaku ataco yo ya era un aprendiz oficial del gran mago del castillo, por aquel entonces creo que tenia aproximadamente 8 años

-eso quiere decir que eres apenas eres unos cuantos años mayor que yo- dijo ella con una sonrisa alegre

-tan mayor creías que era?-dijo el respondiendo con un tono de broma

-es solo que luces muy maduro-contesto ella sonrojándose

-en realidad, para mi tu eres aun mas madura, Alice sama

-yo?- en su respuesta había un marcado tono de sorpresa- pero si no he hecho mas que causarte problemas, lloro mucho y no se que hacer la mayoría del tiempo.

-pero amas a esta nación lo suficiente como para olvidar tus debilidades y estar dispuesta a luchar, eso es mas que suficiente

-gracias Yuki- dijo entonces ella con una sonrisa

continuaron hablando mientras caminaban, hablaban de muchas cosas, como si hubiesen estado juntos desde siempre, caminaron hasta que el cielo estuvo de un hermoso color naranja, entonces el dijo:

-Alice sama, creo que debemos descansar aquí

-aquí?-dijo ella sorprendida-pero no hay nada al rededor

-no te preocupes princesa, para mi esto es muy fácil, ademas necesito practicar un poco mis habilidades

dicho esto tomo una vez mas la pequeña bolsa de la que saco en esta ocasión un cuadro de color terqueza, al tirarlo al suelo este se convirtió en una pequeña casa del mismo color

-pasa Alice sama- dijo el mago con una sonrisa- esta noche este sera nuestro refugio una vez entraron la casa desapareció desde el exterior.

el interior de la casa era totalmente de color turquesa, lleno de delicados detalles era como la habitación de un palacio, Alice estaba realmente feliz al interior de aquella habitación, una vez mas sentía como si recuerdos encerrados al interior de su memoria clamaran por salir, emocionada le dijo entonces al joven

- cuando entro en estas habitaciones que creas con tu magia no se por que me siento muy nostálgica, como si me recordaran algo muy querido para mi, crees que alguna vez podre saber que es?

- yo se que así sera su majestad - contesto entonces el con una triste sonrisa en su rostro - por favor espere aquí, iré a preparar la cena, no tardare.

mientras el joven desaparecía por una puerta que comunicaba con otra habitacion aledaña la princesa se entretuvo examinando los cuadros y muebles de aquel fino lugar mientras intentaba discernir de que lugar de su memoria provenia aquella sensacion de nostalgia. estaba ella ocupada en estos pensamientos cuando la voz del mago la saco de estos diciendo.

- la cena esta servida su majestad, por favor pase a la mesa , ha sido una jornada muy dura para usted, debe estar hambrienta.

ella obedeció y lo siguió a un comedor amplio que había en una habitación aledaña, al tomar asiento noto que solo estaba su plato servido, a la cabecera la gran mesa, un plato espléndidamente adornado que contenía alimentos deliciosos,pero solo uno, entonces ella se aventuro a preguntar

-Yuki, tu no comerás?-dijo con tono inocente

-su majestad-dijo el sorprendido- no soy mas que un mero sirviente, no puedo comer en la misma mesa que la princesa del reino.

dicho esto se retiro dejándola totalmente sola en un cuarto que ahora lucia tremenda mente grande y la hacia sentirse sola una vez mas. al final de la cena los platos desaparecieron de la mesa y el re-apareció por una puerta

-su recámara se encuentra en esta dirección- le comunico con reverencia

ella fue llevada a una gran recámara bellamente adornada con una hermosa y gran cama con dosel en el centro, todo era color turquesa al igual que el resto de la casa, la habitación tenia un hermoso tocador y una mesa con hermosas flores en una esquina y una gran ventana en una pared desde la que se podía ver el esplendido desierto blanco cubierto por el negro cielo lleno de estrellas y con una resplandeciente luna llena en el centro.

-descanse Alice sama- dijo el muchacho dulcemente mientras la princesa examinaba la habitación llena de curiosidad

luego se dio media vuelta y cerro la puerta, ella quien estaba contemplando fascinada la habitación,fue sobresaltada por las palabras de su acompañante a quien repentinamente sentía muy distante. con tristeza en su corazón se retiro a su cama donde encontró un bluson blanco, que se puso en lugar de sus ropas. aquella noche ella durmió muy profundamente, agotada por todo lo ocurrido.

en la noche ella soñó con imágenes borrosas que le eran extras pero familiares a la vez, soñó con un niño muy dulce cuyas características no podía distinguir adecuadamente pero que tenia la sensación de que estaba su lado siempre, y con la baga imagen de un gran laberinto de setos es un gran jardín.

a la mañana siguiente fue despertada por el canto de un ave en su ventana, pero cuando vio detenidamente no había ningún ave, sin darle demasiada importancia se arreglo y fue a la habitación donde había cenado la noche anterior, encontrando un tazón con leche y pan , supuso que aquel era su desayuno. comió sola una vez mas y al terminar, Yuki apareció una vez mas de detrás de una puerta y dijo.

-buenos días su majestad, debemos salir de inmediato nos espera hoy también una larga jornada.

salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar, caminaron por horas hasta que una vez mas fue de noche, en todo el día no pronunciaron palabra el uno al otro, la atmósfera entre los dos era realmente tensa , ya que ella no inicio una conversación en todo el día y naturalmente el fiel joven no se atrevería a molestarla con sus palabras, pero no era por que ella se sintiera enojada. ella en aquellos momentos estaba sumamente pensativa sobre la actitud de Yuki, que si bien no era fria como en aquel momento antes de salir al desierto cuando el sintió que ella no confiaba en el, era una sensación de frialdad distinta, como si el pusiera a propósito a la princesa en un nivel superior a la de el mismo, alejándolos.

al caer la noche una vez mas el tomo de su bolsa el cuadrado turquesa que se transformo en la casa y una vez adentro dijo:

-iré a preparar la cena su majestad- y se preparo a dar media vuelta, pero fue detenido por Alice quien sostenía su muñeca  
-espera Yuki- dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y la voz temblorosa.

- que sucede Alice sama, esta herida, se ha lastimado durante el viaje?

- no es eso - contesto mientras sacudía enérgicamente su cabeza - se que prometí que no seria un estorbo para ti, pero por favor escúchame, no quiero pasar otro día como hoy.

" me encanta caminar contigo por el desierto, pero quiero que me hables y me cuentes de ti, que no tengas miedo de ser inoportuno, que así como yo confió en ti, tu confíes en mi. eres todo lo que tengo justo ahora y por eso quiero que seas mi amigo, y sobre todo que compartas la mesa conmigo. no quiero que te sientas inferior a mi, por que si lo haces me harás sentir muy sola otra vez. se que debo estar siendo muy egoísta con esta petición pero por favor, no me dejes sola"

- princesa - murmuro el muchacho sin salir de su asombro - nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que la lastimaba de tal forma, yo tenia mucho miedo de que me consideraras indiscreto al pasar tanto tiempo contigo, pero si lo que deseas es que este a tu lado, nada me hará mas feliz

se acerco entonces a limpiar las mejillas de la llorosa muchacha cuando ella de improviso lo abrazo fuertemente

- por favor, no te atrevas a soltarme - dijo tímidamente

el aun mas sorprendido que antes la envolvió en sus brazos y dijo con dulzura

- las lagrimas de Alice sama son mi mayor debilidad, para mi es imposible negarme a ninguna petición que me haga mientras las lagrimas cubren su cara.

después de ese día comieron juntos y continuaron viajando juntos por el desierto desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer . Yuki cumplió su promesa y no se separo de Alice, quien a su vez cumplió la suya de contarle a Yuki cualquier cosa que pudiera molestarla, se habían vuelto muy cercanos ente si y hablaban de todo y así ella se entero de varias cosas sobre el mundo en el que estaba.

-este reino originalmente no era de el tamaño que es ahora- le había dicho el un día- originalmente las cuatro naciones ocupaban la misma cantidad de tierra y se mantenía el equilibrio entre ellas, Cliow era conocida como la nación del sol, por su gran cantidad de desiertos.

"Hong da era la nación de los espíritus, aun varios de sus secretos permanecen como un misterio para nosotros,un país lleno de montañas y niebla, su magia, es diferente a la del resto del mundo, se dice que es una magia ancestral que ha permanecido intacta por eones."

"en cambio fuincsu es la nación del futuro es la nación con mas desarrollo mágico de todas, pese a la guerra siempre se caracterizo por sus constantes avances en el estudio del universo y la magia."

"suint es la nación de la primavera,sus habitantes son pacíficos, fue de hecho la única de las grandes cinco naciones que se opuso a la guerra pero una vez iniciada esta no le quedo mas remedio que defenderse, fue de hecho la que mas territorio perdió tras la guerra, en esta nación no hay grandes escuelas o fabricas, sus habitantes lo aprenden todo de sus familias o de su pueblo, son nómadas que viven en armonía con el mundo."

"por ultimo esta ingto, la nación de agua, sus ciudades parecen islas ya que esta atravesado por caudalosos ríos y tiene frecuentes lluvias, la especialidad de esta nación es la magia climática y la transmutación de agua en otro tipo de materia, fue el mas fuerte de los oponentes de Cliow en la guerra. al final Cliow tomo territorio de todas las naciones excepto Hong da"

-eso quiere decir que caminamos por lo que siempre ha sido Cliow?-dijo ella escuchando atentamente lo que Yuki le contaba

-así es, -dijo el mago con dulzura-estos desiertos de blancas arenas guardan los secretos de el país, pero están llenos de espíritus por eso son peligrosos

-espíritus?

-si, es la fuente de la magia de Cliow, los desiertos blancos no están muertos, poseen una cantidad infinita de vida, y su arena es como un contenedor que absorbe toda la energía del sol, pero el desierto también atrapa la energía de aquellos que mueren sobre sus arenas o de quienes son enterrados en ellas, pero eso es también fuente de el poder mágico del país , al final somos la nación con mas poder mágico almacenado, ya que toda esta arena puede ser usada por los magos de este país como fuente de poder, la llama de la que te hable es lo que permite que un mago use la energía de lo que lo rodea a voluntad, y la transforme en lo que desea.

-este en realidad es un país maravilloso- contesto ella fascinada -me alegro de haber nacido aquí, toda la vida que sentí al tocar con mis manos las arenas aquella vez, fue increible, aunque sentí que había algo mas que me llamaba pero no puedo decir que es, parecía como una persona.

-eso era un espíritu Alice sama-dijo el gravemente- debes tener mucho cuidado , muchos espíritus del desierto desean tomar el cuerpo de un humano para poder andar por la tierra una vez mas, solo un poderoso médium es capaz de mantener su conciencia mientras es poseído por un espíritu.

- que es un médium?

- es casi como un tipo de mago, pero los médium utilizan el poder de los espíritus directamente permitiendo les poseer su cuerpo para tomar su energía y médium son aun mas difíciles de encontrar que los magos, ya que aunque nazcan con aquella llama encendida si son poseídos antes de haberse podido entrenar adecuadamente o no poseen la fuerza de voluntad suficiente, morirán por la carga del espíritu como lo haría cualquier otro, por eso debes ser cuidadosa de no tocar la arena sin debidas precauciones

continuaron viajando por dos semanas manteniendo conversaciones como estas, hasta que finalmente Yuki dijo un día:

-hemos llegado a nuestro destino

entonces se detuvieron en un punto del desierto que no parecía diferenciarse de nada mas pero de repente la princesa vio asombrada como la mano del mago parecía desaparecer a medida que el la introducía en un cierto punto y vio como el cielo y la arena parecían doblarse como una cortina de terciopelo que el corría con su brazo para que ella pasara.  
una vez tras la "cortina" ella se vio ante una larga muralla de piedra que parecía rodear una ciudad y había un gran portal de piedra sobre el cual se podía leer en letras gigantes "LEON"  
-este es mi pueblo natal Alice sama, y nuestro destino.

bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero lo hayan disfrutado


	8. León y Serpiente

**bueno finalmente aprendí a usar de verdad el editor de texto XD espero les guste este capitulo, sin mas preámbulos empecemos esta semana**

* * *

-león- leyó como atrapada por las palabras la princesa

-es uno de los cinco pueblos sagrados de Cliow, es de hecho el mas importante, ya que lleva el nombre de el animal que representa al país.

el mago capto entonces una mirada de confusión en el rostro de su acompañante y continuo

-veras, en todas las naciones hay algo llamado "la estrella de las cinco puntas" es mas como una leyendo en este punto, pero se dice que bajo el centro de cada nación hay un portal que la conecta con las otras, y cuyo objetivo era la unidad y entendimiento entre las naciones, y este portal solo funciona si consigues conectar a los cinco portales internos de la nación que se encuentran el los cinco pueblos sagrados, cada uno en la punta de la estrella. cada pueblo lleva el nombre de una de las bestias sagradas de las naciones. la bestia de Ingto es la serpiente; fuincsu es el fénix; Hong da ,la pantera y suint, la mariposa.

-pero con un poder como ese, por que Hakushaku aun no lo ha usado para atacar a las demás naciones?

-es muy simple Alice sama, no lo a encontrado, la leyenda dice que solo con paz mental se puede encontrar el camino a los cinco pueblos sagrados, y solo entonces los portales se conectaran.

-eso quiere decir que este pueblo no ha sido encontrado nunca?

-no, solo aquellos que nacieron aquí y aquellos que deseen llegar con paz en el corazón lo encontraran, de lo contrario bagaran eternamente y no lo verán jamas.

-me alegra escuchar que estaremos seguros aquí.-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-si, es maravilloso estar de vuelta- respondió el con una sonrisa

entonces juntos pasaron el portal de piedra, lo que vieron, fue la ciudad pequeña mas hermosa jamas vista, tenia calles adoquinadas en las que podías oír el tic tas mientras las recorrías, fue entonces cuando ella noto que sus ropas de viaje habían cambiado a un hermoso vestido blanco con encaje en varios detalles y un delicado listón verde que recorría su fina cintura, junto con unos bellos zapatos de suela firme que generaban el ruido que la había sobresaltado en un principio.

confundida miro al joven a su lado cuyas ropas de viajero del desierto seguían iguales, y este le respondió con una dulce sonrisa. ella por su parte estaba encantada con el bello vestido y le agradeció con una sonrisa de regreso.

las calles eran estrechas y los edificios hacían sombras enormes, las casas no eran de mas de 3 pisos pero al pasar junto a estas parecían gigantescas. había plazas en varios lugares, con fuentes de donde salia agua cristalina para beber. había monumentos a los leones, y las casas tenían hermosos y delicados balcones decorados con flores hermosas de muchos colores.

la música provenía de todas partes en aquel pueblo, se oía una melodía de piano en aquella ventana y una de violín en medio de la plaza, en la que las palomas caminaban y los viajeros descansaban a la sombra de los arboles. en las calles se podían ver los letreros de las tiendas: pastelería, libros de magia, muñecas de porcelana, zapatero, ropa, artefactos mágicos. todo lo que pudieses imaginar, ella estaba autentica mente fascinada. la gente que recorría las calles, parecía feliz, los ancianos jugaban a las damas o al ajedrez bajo el sol en las plazas y los niños corrían felices por las calles, las mujeres tenían lindos vestidos, y todos lucían sanos, una anciana de canosos cabellos incluso les dedico una sonrisa al verlos pasar. en este pueblo ella no se sentía como si la estuviesen observando, todos parecían demasiado felices como para preocuparse por un par de viajeros. entonces Yuki la condujo por varias calles empinadas hasta que llegaron a una plaza que parecía desierta, había casas al rededor y una fuente que tenia en la parte de arriba gran y majestuoso león de cuya boca manaban borbotares de agua, a su alrededor había bancos de piedra, y a la derecha un enorme árbol con frondosas hojas. cuando pisaron la plaza, Alice noto que sus pasos sonaban diferente, entonces al mirar al suelo noto que ya no era un suelo adoquinado normal, en lugar de piedras, la lozas de la plaza eran conchas marinas, sabia que las había visto de niña una vez en un libro.

finalmente al otro extremo de la plaza llegaron a una gran mansión que lucia algo abandonada, entonces el empujo la enorme puerta que con un chirrido se abrió levantando así una montaña de polvo. ella tosió un poco y mantuvo los ojos cerrados ya que el polvo le impedía la vista.

-esta es la casa donde viví cuando era niño- dijo Yuki con nostalgia en su voz- mantén los ojos cerrados , habré acabado en un momento.

ella obedeció, y cuando el dijo con su dulce voz "haberlos" quedo totalmente sorprendida la casa ya no estaba llena de polvo, la luz entraba por sus numerosas ventanas y había lamparas de cristal colgando del techo.

la casa tenia un gran patio abierto al cielo y al rededor se encontraban los pasillos que conducían a las numerosas habitaciones con escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso y a la gran terraza del tercero, había flores por doquier y el suelo estaba adoquinado como el de las plazas. la princesa no pudo evitar sentir que era el sitio mas hermoso del mundo.

-que te parece ?, creo que así es tal y como recuerdo que era.-dijo el casi tan fascinado como ella

-oh Yuki, es hermoso, es en serio el lugar mas hermoso que he visto jamas- dijo ella llena de alegría

- me alegra que te guste Alice sama- contesto con cierta modestia y vergüenza en su voz.-pero creo que podremos dejar la exploración de la mansión para después, en este momento creo que lo mejor sera reunirnos con el resto de la resistencia.-continuo el con voz seria

-se encuentran aquí?- dijo ella confundida mirando a su alrededor

-no, pero solo desde aquí podemos llegar a allí- dijo el mientras la tomaba por la muñeca y la conducía hacia unas escaleras que había en la esquina de el patio, al final de estas se encontraba una puerta con una rueda de en la parte superior, la cual estaba dividida en cuatro partes, casa una con el dibujo de un animal, yuki tiro hacia afuera la perilla y la giro hasta que esta estuvo con la serpiente hacia arriba, entonces la empujo hacia adentro y le dijo a Alice:

-lista su majestad?, ahora nos iremos a serpiente, allí esta el cuarte general de la resistencia.

ella entendió entonces el importante significado de las palabras del joven mago, ahora era el momento de probar su verdadero valor y la fuerza de su resolución. decidió permitirse un ultimo momento de debilidad antes de lanzarse a lo desconocido una vez mas

-volveremos aquí , Yuki?- dijo entonces algo insegura

-espero que si Alice sama, todo dependerá de lo que ellos decidan- contesto el con voz seria

-quiero que me separen de ti, si hemos de luchar quiero que luchemos juntos- dijo ella abrazándolo

-no temas , yo conozco tu verdadera fuerza,si muestras tu determinación ellos te seguirán y te apoyaran .

la princesa respiro profundamente, cerro los ojos y soltó a su compañero. luego dijo con voz profunda y decidida

-tienes razón, yo debo guiarlos, es mi pueblo el que me necesita.

el algo sorprendido por su repentino cambio, le sonrió y entonces entraron a un pasadizo oscuro, por el que caminaron un corto trecho hasta llegar a otra puerta que abrió el otra vez y entonces todo se ilumino y ellos salieron, al cruzar se dieron cuenta que estaban en un gran salón por el que corrían pequeños ríos por las paredes , el techo y el suelo. ella contuvo su sorpresa y siguió a Yuki con un paso firme y seguro, quien se dirigió a un escritorio que había en el centro del salón donde había un gran hombre rollizo y rubio con una pequeña barba y poco cabello sentado con una pluma y un gran libro en blanco.

-el clima es normal en el desierto?- dijo el hombre con voz grave mirando al joven con ropas de mago

- así es, han llovido flores amarillas toda la noche y la mañana- contesto el con voz seria

-de donde vienen- dijo entonces el hombre distraidamente

- venimos de león- contesto

- león?- contesto el hombre lleno de sorpresa- eso significa que ella..- entonces miro con incredulidad a la chica- ella es...

entonces el hombre se levanto de su escritorio con tanta prisa que este casi se cae y puso su rodilla en en suelo haciendo reverencia ante la dama.

- es un honor conocerla su majestad, hemos esperado su regreso por un largo tiempo.  
ella, confundida al principio, vio entonces en su memoria la borrosa imagen de cortesanos arrodillándose ante el que reconoció en su mente como su padre que permanecía sereno y noble. entonces dijo con dulce voz al hombre decidida a imitar lo que veía en sus vagos recuerdos:

-puede levantarse buen hombre, aun no gano el derecho de ser admirada por los ciudadanos de Cliow, solo lo ganare cuando hayamos derrotado a Hakushaku.

el hombre entonces levanto su rostro y vio asombrado el noble rostro de la hermosa joven quien infundía respeto por su sola presencia y pensó "lo lograremos"

-es un honor ponerme a su servicio, informare inmediato al conde Munta, para que se reúna con ustedes.

entonces el hombre que se levanto y se dispuso a irse pero antes de irse ella lo llamo una vez mas

-antes de irse buen hombre, dígame por favor su nombre- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-mi nombre es Torr su alteza, y soy el encargado de el manejo de documentos de la resistencia.

- gracias por su arduo trabajo, señor Torr.  
Torr salio de el salón y entonces escucho la voz de un joven que gritaba "¿es enserio?" poco tiempo después y pasos apresurados que se dirigían al salón

* * *

**yo se que ustedes quieren conocer al prometido de Alice, pero por ahora esperemos hasta mañana XD**


	9. Nebuloso pasado

**lo crean o no me sorprende seguir tan juiciosa después de una semana publicando tan juiciosa, creo que es por que me divierto mucho haciendo esto, gracias por leer a quienes han llegado hasta aquí, espero lo disfruten**

* * *

los apresurados pasos precedieron a un apuesto joven que entro en el salón lleno de emoción y se paro en seco al ver a la hermosa joven que esperaba en el centro. la examino con incredulidad que pronto se transformo en la mas expresiva alegría cuando el joven grito.

-Alice, Alice eres tu en verdad eres tu

para sorpresa de la persona en cuestión en hermoso joven acelero entonces su paso que nunca se había detenido por completo y estando frente a ella la abrazo tiernamente como si deseara confirmar que ella realmente estaba allí.

estando tan cerca de ella, finalmente pudo examinar adecuadamente al muchacho y se dio cuenta de que su estatura era aproximadamente la misma que la de Yuki, lo cual la hacia considerablemente mas baja en comparación. sus cabellos eran dorados como sus ojos y caían en ligeros rizos a la altura de sus hombros. sus brazos eran fuertes al sujetarla pero su forma general evidenciaba delicadeza en sus gestos.

pudo notar por ultimo la marcada diferencia entre las ropas de este y las del que hasta el momento había sido su acompañante, ya que las del primero consistían en una elegante camisa blanca y un pantalón son una chaqueta de fina tela azul oscuro que hacían juego, adornadas a su vez con finos adornos lineales y botones dorados, lo cual contrastaba enormemente con las ropas holgadas e inmaculadamente blancas del mago y con su misteriosa y amplia capa.

el la soltó finalmente después de pasados varios segundos, que permitieron a la princesa hacer todas estas observaciones, así como reconocer un cierto aire familiar en el entusiasmado joven. ella se esforzó entonces por permanecer en la misma actitud que había mostrado ante Torr, pensó "el, especialmente el, es alguien ante quien no puedo mostrarme insegura"

-asumiré que es usted el conde charles Munta, dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-así es- contesto lleno de emoción- me alegra mucho que hayas buleto Alice, ahora por favor sigan me, deben estar cansados tras el largo viaje, y hay cosas importantes que discutir.- dijo mientras se dirija también al otro muchacho que permanecía inexpresivo detrás de la princesa

caminaron por pasillos que, igual que el salón, eran recorridos por pequeños ríos serpentean tes y cuyas paredes de piedra caliza tenían colgados ,a cierta distancia uno de otro, candelabros pequeños que iluminaban el pasillo. finalmente llegaron a una puerta hecha de madera con listones de metal , que el conde empujo con esta se abría y dejaba ver un hermoso estudio lleno de libros en las paredes y con un escritorio con una gran silla en el fondo, con una pluma y libros en blanco como los del escritorio de la entrada, había también unas cuantas sillas vacías y mullidas distribuidas por el estudio, charles les ofreció una a cada uno y tres se sentaron a una corta distancia.

-entonces- dijo charles dirigiéndole la mirada a Yuki- esta ella lista?, es este el momento?

-este es el momento su excelencia, ella esta lista,desea con todo su corazón pelear a nuestro lado, aunque sus recuerdos de este mundo son muy vagos por el hechizo de memoria pese a que recuerda todos los conocimientos que adquirió antes de marcharse pero es incapaz de recordar su propia vida, así como a las personas que conocía.

el conde suspiro entonces recordando la reacción de ella al verlo

- creo que eso sera lo mejor al final, por ahora debemos iniciar lo antes posible a preparar nuestra estrategia de ataque- concluyo charles después de deliberar internamente unos momentos- debemos presentarla ante los demás lideres de mariposa, pantera y fénix, entre tanto, lo mejor sera evitar llamar mucho la atención, las personas que viven en los pueblos sagrados están desentendidas del mundo exterior salvo por los viajeros que logran llegar allí en medio de sus travesías, es mejor que permanezcan de esa forma.

-deseo permanecer en león- dijo ella hablando por fin decisión- allí estaré segura,mientras se toman decisiones a largo plazo, y también deseo conservar a Yuki a mi lado ya que el es mi caballero y mi mano derecha.

las repentinas palabras de la princesa sobresaltaron a charles quien pensó que aquella determinación era justo lo que la resistencia necesitaba.

-es exactamente lo que consideraba adecuado, no hay cuartel en león, lo cual nos permitirá mantener tu llegada en relativo secreto por ahora y Yuki al ser un guerrero que puede usar magia es el mas adecuado, se les enviara un mensaje cuando la reunión con los demás lideres sera concretada y entonces la estrategia sera definida.

-entonces partiremos ya, esperaremos mas información- dijo Alice poniéndose en pie

-tomen esto- dijo el sacando un cuadro color azul de su chaqueta y lanzandolo a Yuki mientras se levantaban

- es un reporte de lo que ha pasado en estos 10 años, les sera útil

-gracias- contesto ella dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta tras haber hecho una ligera reverencia

-no, gracias a ti, mi amada prometida por volver a salvo.

ella estaba de espaldas así que charles no pudo ver la expresión en el rostro de Alice, era una mezcla de sorpresa vergüenza e incomodidad por sus palabras.

-vamos, aun tenemos trabajo por hacer - logro articular manteniendo el temple de su voz

-si Alice sama- dijo el mago siguiéndola

juntos salieron de el estudio de charles y tras ellos se cerro la puerta que era mas pesada de lo que había parecido en un principio. juntos regresaron por la puerta hacia la mansión de león, y cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras ellos la joven dijo aliviada:

-fiuu, creí que no lo lograría-mientras se lanzaba felizmente a abrazar a Yuki quien aun sorprendido la recibió con delicadeza- estaba muy nerviosa

-en realidad me sorprendiste-dijo el con una sonrisa-no me esperaba que fueses capaz de actuar de esa manera

-eso es muy cruel-dijo ella algo molesta- si de veras aspiro a poder ser una buena líder mi pueblo no debe verme jamas insegura, ya que un gobernante es aquel que debe ser la seguridad misma de su pueblo, debe coordinar sus palabras y sus acciones y no dejar duda de que considera que lo que se hace es lo correcto, así su gente sentirá esa seguridad al ejecutar sus ordenes.

-eso es exactamente lo que su padre, el rey Ageha solía decir- dijo el realmente asombrado esta vez

-mi padre- dijo mientras evocaba con nostalgia aquel borroso trozo de recuerdo recuperado tan recientemente

vio a un hombre respetado en un trono, y a la vez a un padre amoroso, sentía calidez y a afecto en aquel recuerdo, pero, de repente su recuerdo se lleno de llamas que parecían tragar las de por si borrosas imágenes de su cabeza, entonces sintió una aguda punzada en su cabeza y callo de rodillas mientras sostenía su cabeza en sus manos

-Alice sama! Alice sama!-dijo el caballero visiblemente alarmado- se encuentra bien Alice sama?!

de repente todo se torno obscuro y ella perdió definitivamente el conocimiento.

cuando despertó ,se encontraba en una mullida cama con dosel de terciopelo ,y finas y suaves sabanas , que tenia una colcha hermosamente adornada con flores y una esponjada almohada. al levantar su cabeza se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un cuarto que tenia un hermoso tocador blanco con un brillante espejo y un hermoso cofre a los pies de su cama, también había una gran biblioteca que cubría casi la totalidad de una pared y una ventana que se encontraba cubierta por una pesada cortina de terciopelo, ademas había dos jarrones con flores, en dos esquinas de la habitación y un par de sillas con una mesa en medio un poco mas al frente de la cama, era un cuarto considerablemente grande con una gran puerta bellamente tallada que se encontraba entrecerrada. de repente mientras examinaba la habitación intentando descubrir donde se encontraba, por aquella puerta entro Yuki con un tazón de agua y una pequeña toalla en las manos, los cuales al ver que la princesa había despertado dejo rápidamente sobre una mesa y corrió hacia ella poniendo su pálida mano sobre la frente de la chica.

-Alice sama te encuentras bien?-dio el con una mezcla de preocupación y alivio en su voz

-estoy bien Yuki, o al menos eso creo, podrías por favor decirme que fue lo que sucedió?

-veras - dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una silla que se encontraba junto a la cama , ella se dio cuenta de que el había estado sentado allí por un largo tiempo mientras ella dormía- de repente caíste de rodillas al suelo, daba la impresión de que se trataba de un dolor de cabeza sumamente agudo, y luego caíste inconsciente, así que te traje aquí para que descansaras, pero cuando me di cuenta estabas ardiendo en fiebre. solo hace poco esta bajo un poco, has estado durmiendo por varias horas, casi anochece.

ella pensó en lo que había ocurrido antes de caer inconsciente , pero solo pudo recordar que Yuki menciono a su padre.

- es extraño, tengo la sensación de que olvido algo- dijo ella pensativa- que fue lo ultimo que dije antes de caer inconsciente Yuki?

-estábamos hablando de tu padre, si no estoy mal solo dijiste "mi padre" y entonces caíste al suelo unos segundos después.

entonces la princesa evoco aquellas imágenes borrosas una vez mas y sintió la punzada aguda de regreso, pero esta vez consiente de ello corto la linea de recuerdos antes de caer inconsciente una vez mas

-Yuki- dijo ella entonces visiblemente preocupada- debes serme franco, que clase de hechizo de memoria tengo?

-el hechizo? tiene esto algo que ver con tus recuerdos?

-sospecho que así es, en realidad creo que en aquel momento estaba tratando de recordar algo, aunque esto no me había ocurrido antes mientras intentaba recordar

-ahora que lo mencionas no estoy del todo seguro que clase especifica de hechizo se puso en ti ese día, el mago que puso ese hechizo en ti fue uno de los primeros en ser encarcelado por Hakushaku ya que era el gran mago del castillo, mi primer maestro, ademas fue el quien te ayudo a escapar, es probable que haya recuerdos sellados con mayor fuerza que otros y que aquello produjera esta reacción.

-creo que tienes razón,por ahora es necesario que deje de lado esto, debo concentrarme en lo que tengo en mis manos en este momento

-estará bien dejarlo así? esta reacción puede ser peligrosa si no aprendemos como manejar la adecuadamente

- tienes razón pero conozco tan poco de mi propio pasado, que intentar no recuperar esos recuerdos es casi una tarea imposible

-bueno, si así lo desea Alice sama, y podría darle tanta información como me fuese posible

-es cierto Yuki! -dijo ella como percatándose repentinamente de algo- jamas e has contado nada de ti realmente, mas allá de que naciste aquí, pero parece que me conoces de mucho tiempo atrás, por favor háblame de tu pasado ,presiento que este esta de alguna forma relacionado con el mio.

-esta bien , pero por ahora creo que sera mejor salir a tomar algo de aire fresco, no lo considera así?- dijo el con una sonrisa

-creo que tienes razón, aun siento los efectos de la fiebre y si la tarde esta fresca creo que podría hacerme bastante bien

- en cuyo caso deberíamos salir a la terraza

- esta bien- dijo Alice quien con una sonrisa salto de la gran cama y tomo la capa de su viaje que se encontraba sobre un perchero en una esquina de la habitación, pero en cuanto se la puso noto que estaba usando el bluson que se había acostumbrado a usar para dormir

el joven mago sonrió al ver la sorpresa de la confundida muchacha y dijo mientras se preparaba para abandonar la habitación.

- use el mismo hechizo que para cambiar tus ropas en cuanto entramos a león, ya he dispuesto todo y hay gran cantidad de ropa para ti en esta habitación por favor elije lo que mas te guste, yo te esperare afuera

ella confundida simplemente se sonrojo por su descuido mientras el abandonaba los hermosos aposentos de la princesa.

cuando ella salio, ya casi había atardecido por completo y Yuki la esperaba en una mesa pequeña al aire libre con deliciosos platos servidos. la tarde en efecto era fresca y las estrellas comenzaban a vislumbrarse por entre el tiente de naranja mezclado con negro que tenia el cielo en ese momento. al oír sus pasos el volteo su rostro para saludarla pero su sorpresa fue considerable al verla.

ella llevaba un vestido blanco sencillo, similar al que llevaba cuando se habían encontrado, aunque un poco mas corto, llegaba hasta su pantorrilla, usaba unos delicados zapatos sin tacón, y su cabello que había llevado recogido en una coleta hasta hacia unos omentos ahora caía libremente en hermosos bucles sobre su espalda. el siempre había considerado que ella era muy hermosa, pero era como si ahora ella luciese aun mas hermosa, como si el cambio visible de las ropas de mago hiciera que el repentinamente recordara que viajaba con una hermosa princesa, cambio que a su llegada a león no había tenido oportunidad de detallar adecuadamente pese a ser el artífice del mismo.

no pudo contener su sonrojo y volteo ligeramente el rosto.

-te encuentras bien?- dijo ella, que se apuro al ver su reacción- estas enfermo tambien?

-me encuentro perfectamente Alice sama, no tienes de que preocuparte- contesto el aun incapaz de mirarla directamente

- bueno si ese es el caso- dijo ella con ojos llenos de curiosidad- por favor cuéntame Yuki, en realidad quiero saber tu historia.

* * *

**bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy espero lo hayan disfrutado**


	10. La historia de yuki

**T-T tiende a suceder que apenas me doy cuenta de algo bueno deja de pasar, lamento no haber podido publicar los últimos días pero nada que hacer ahora que empece parciales enserio estuve hasta el cuello, prometo seguir publicando cada vez que pueda pero por ahora solo prometeré 100% un capitulo semanal en todo caso aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero les guste**

* * *

-como ya sabes, yo nací en este pueblo- comenzó a hablar yuki con profunda y dulce voz

el aun llevaba esos hermosos atuendos color blanco con detalles finos de plumas en azul oscuro, pero ahora Alice no pudo evitar percatarse de que el llevaba una gran espada en cintura

- pero mi padre quien era un era un gran estudioso de la magia no era originario de león, el venia de la capital y el poder mágico que poseía era muy poco, pero aun así el siempre estuvo fascinado por los diversos conjuros métodos y rituales, así que se dedico a estudiar y registrar tanto como pudiera al respecto, mi madre en cambio era proveniente de león, ella era una médium muy poderosa ya que había nacido aquí, como sabes león esta rodeado por el desierto, lo cual permite un contacto muy directo con los espíritus que en el habitan.

" mis padres se conocieron en la capital, en aquel entonces mi padre abajaba en la corte real, el y tu padre aparentemente eran buenos amigos, mi madre fue allí a estudiar algunos de los registros de mi padre, entonces ellos dos se enamoraron, pero mi madre dijo que ella no podría vivir jamas en a capital, dijo que extrañaría mucho león, entonces mi padre pidió al rey que le permitiera dejar su cargo, el rey lo permitió y le dijo que su nuevo trabajo consistiría en estudiar la mayor fuente de magia de el reino para fomentar el verdadero desarrollo de la magia"

" yo nací al año siguiente, el año mismo en el que se firmo el tratado de paz, y tres años después naciste tu princesa, en aquellos tres años pese a lo borroso de mis recuerdos , se que esta casa lucia de esta manera y que león no ha cambiado mucho desde entonces, pero en aquel tercer año, sucedió la tragedia."

"un día mi padre trajo algo de arena del desierto, arena negra, deseaba estudiarla pues es sumamente difícil de encontrar ya que como pudiste notarlo el desierto es completamente blanco, pero la costumbre popular del pueblo decía que era signo de grandes desgracias; desearía que no lo hubiera hecho, ya que tristemente resulto ser verdad."

" en este punto en realidad no recuerdo nada, todo lo que me han dicho es que los vecinos empezaron a escuchar mi llanto un día y que se prolongo por varias horas hasta por fin viendo lo anormal de la situación decidieron entrar pero que cuando finalmente lo hicieron mis padres ya habían muerto hacia algún tiempo."

mientras Yuki decía esto su voz se tornaba mas y mas triste y su mirada se teñía de melancolía como si deseara con todo su corazón poder cambiarlo. finalmente tras una pausa lanzo un hondo suspiro e inicio una vez mas su narración

- sin familiares a los cuales recurrir, hubiese quedado en desgracia si el rey no me hubiese tomado en ese momento en honor a la amistad que tuvo con mi padre, me llevo al castillo y al descubrir el talento que había en mi para la magia pidió que se me educara adecuadamente, me permitió jugar con Alice sama pese a nos ser mas que un plebeyo y me encomendaba siempre que la cuidara con especial afecto - dijo el con una leve sonrisa- aprendí mucho de la magia y otras habilidades.

"el rey era una persona maravillosa era amable y justo, y según recuerdo su pueblo lo respetaba mucho, el siempre decía aquello que tu con tanta exactitud repetiste hace unas horas, "un gobernante debe ser mas seguro que nadie en su reino", el rey y su majestad la reina me acogieron casi como un hijo mas, la reina era muy hermosa, se decía que era era tan bella que incluso las flores sentían envidia de ella, pero aun así ella poseía una sonrisa cálida y era tan sabia como tu padre, hasta donde se, ella era originalmente una condesa que fue prometida desde su nacimiento a tu padre pero tuvieron la fortuna de ser amigos de infancia y amarse realmente el uno al otro; ademas de amarte mucho a ti."

" el conde muta usualmente iba mucho al palacio en aquel tiempo también, recuerdo que los tres solíamos jugar bastante en el gran jardín de el castillo, el tiene mi misma edad si no me equivoco. también recuerdo que eras muy estudiosa pese a tu corta edad, tus padres estaban muy orgullosos de ti pues tus talentos se hacían notorios desde entonces."

" pero todo termino la noche del golpe de estado- dijo amargamente cortando el feliz tono de sus recuerdos hasta ese momento - era una noche usual, o al menos eso parecía, era una noche de luna nueva si no recuerdo mal, era tarde en la noche, yo fui despertado por el ruido que había, los sirvientes huían tan rápido como podían del castillo y yo desesperado buscaba al rey, entonces aun bastante adormecido me tope con los hombres de Hakushaku, sin comprender que sucedía corrí tan rápido como pude y entonces el gran mago de el castillo me salvo gracias a un pasillo secreto, el te tenia en sus brazos dormida, me dijo que mi misión mas importante era sacarte del castillo cuanto antes"

" me ayudo a huir y me dio la capa que vez sobre mis hombros, la capa de inmediato se ajusto a mi tamaño y luego me dio la bolsa mágica que me ha sido tan útil , y entonces te puso en mis brazos y con un hechizo nos mando a los dos a aquel claro de bosque en el que despertamos hace ya un tiempo y justo antes de que el fuese capturado por las fuerzas de Hakushaku ,desde la distancia se encargo de enviarte a la otra dimensión."

el joven pareció querer detener su narración allí, pero la curiosidad de la princesa lo hizo continuar diciéndole:

- que fue de ti entonces?

tras un suspiro continuo

- en ese momento cuando fuiste enviada a aquella otra dimensión, yo también lo fui, pero solo mi alma y mente fueron transportadas, mi cuerpo permaneció en aquel campo de flores, esperando a que el momento en que tu regresaras ,ya que la presencia de los dos en aquella otra dimensión crearía una distorsión demasiado notoria para los magos al servicio de Hakushaku. yo era yuki su majestad, yuki el oso de peluche.

* * *

**bueno eso es todo amigos, bolvere pronto lo prometo n.n**


	11. PROBLEMÁTICO ORGULLO

**tal como les había dicho esto de estudiar medicina no deja mucho tiempo para publicar, pero bueno la ventaja es que aveces algo que veas te empezara un loco impulso creativo, espero les guste el capitulo de esta semana.**

* * *

la reacción de la princesa fue instantánea, aunque en el interior de su mente se hubiese llevado a cabo una violenta guerra. ella simplemente se levanto con sus puños crispados y salio con paso veloz de la habitación, abandonando al apacible y nada sorprendido mago, que simplemente lanzo un suspiro. mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión hacia la puerta su único pensamiento era "debo alejarme de el, debo poner en orden mis pensamientos"

la primera impresión de la princesa al escuchar que su acompañante había sido desde el principio su atesorado oso de peluche fue, inicialmente, de mucha alegría, después de todo su objeto mas preciado y único recuerdo no la había abandonado ni un momento, a pesar de que ella se hubiera convencido a si misma de que no podía entregarse a tales caprichos dada su posición y a que el intempestivo y violento cambio en su vida la obligara a esconder sus deseos incluso de el. ella había estado dispuesta a aceptar la perdida de Yuki y a jamas volverlo a ver, aunque hubiera empujado sus sentimientos a una esquina oscura de su mente, el amado oso nunca la había abandonado.

estuvo a punto de lanzarse al cuello de el apuesto mago y decirle cuan feliz estaba, pero todo esto fue parado en seco por una misteriosa ,y hasta el momento desconocida, emoción que se abrió paso fácilmente por las grietas de su corazón y que cubrió rápidamente como si fuese maleza la gran alegría y nublo de inmediato todas sus ideas.

ella se sentía ridícula, el había sabido todo el tiempo lo importante que Yuki era para ella y aun así lo había coacervado como un secreto, la había visto llorar cuando creyó que lo había perdido, había notado los ademanes difíciles de borrar cuando lo buscaba entre sus cosas cuando por un par de segundos olvidaba que ya no estaba , el sabia mas que nadie la importancia que ese oso tenia para ella, y aun así si ella no le hubiera preguntado su historia el jamás se lo hubiera dicho y la hubiera mantenido en la absoluta ignorancia por el puro hecho de burlarse de ella,le había hecho una promesa que no tenia la intención de cumplir, la honestidad en la que creía ciegamente era una mentira.

se arrepintió de poner toda su confianza en este muchacho, y la ira nublo por completo sus ojos mientras salia rápidamente de la habitación.

Yuki estaba aun en la mesa de la terraza cuando lanzo un leve suspiro y pensó "es Alice sama después de todo, aunque pasen los años y haya sufrido, ella misma no cambiara jamas".

ella corrió tan rápido como pudo apenas estuvo fuera ,tomo por una calle estrecha hacia la derecha, otra mas a la izquierda, cambiando de dirección y siguiendo en linea recta en ocasiones. estaba molesta, necesitaba agotarse a si misma para poder pensar con claridad otra vez, necesitaba liberar toda la ira que estaba atrapada en su pecho de alguna forma, porque era cociente de que en ese momento sus ideas estaban irremediablemente enredadas, sin intentara hablar con alguien en ese momento probablemente no podría ser ella misma, por eso continuo corriendo hasta que no pudo mas.

ella había corrido hasta casi en uno de los extremos del pueblo, se encontraba ahora en una plaza rodeada de diversas tiendas, había muchas abiertas con sus luces, en su mayoría se trataba de restaurantes bares y cafés, y en el centro de la plaza había un gran obelisco que se alzaba con imponencia hacia las brillantes estrellas en el despejado cielo de verano, se detuvo entonces, aun estaba furiosa pero ya sin energías para correr callo al suelo junto al gran obelisco, y sin que nadie reparara en ella respiro profundamente dispuesta a poner en orden aquello que sentía.

la realidad era que se encontraba enojada, y la realidad era que Yuki le había mentido. ante eso se dio cuenta de no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, pero por que le había mentido? si lo examinaba detenidamente apenas había llegado a Cliow parecía aterrada, perdida y solo sabia que le importaba su oso, para el mago cuyo deber era proteger a la princesa seria muy difícil controlarla si no le hacia una promesa vacía como la de volver a ver al oso, naturalmente eso había sido lo mejor para los objetivos de la resistencia. le molestaba de sobremanera que pese al tiempo que habían tenido para hablar durante su viaje no se lo hubiera dicho, pero la realidad era que tampoco había surgido el tema, por lo tanto no podía realmente culparlo, mas aun el había viajado con ella a aquella otra dimensión y sacrificado incluso su cuerpo para estar con ella, la había guiado y tratado con dulzura desde el principio, la verdad es que nunca la había dejado y estaba dispuesto a todo por su bien, finalmente podía hablar con Yuki como siempre lo había deseado en aquel oscuro bosque, podía abrazarlo y mas aun el era todo lo que ella realmente tenia en ese mundo.

pensando en esto su ira volvió, pero esta vez ya no estaba enojada con Yuki, estaba enojada con ella misma, había salido corriendo, lo había mirado llena de ira, probablemente había lastimado al tierno muchacho, tal vez había alejado para siempre a su querido amigo, estaba rompiendo la promesa que le había hecho de confiarle sus sentimientos solo a el, era imposible que se perdonara a si misma haberlo tratado de esa forma, se sintió indigna de todo cuanto se le confiaba, se molesto por ser tan impulsiva y agresiva, simplemente se alegro de haber salido en lugar de gritar al joven. comenzó entonces a llorar silenciosamente, arrepentida y molesta consigo misma.

fue entonces cuando escucho una dulce y conocida voz a su lado, los ojos de Alice se iluminaron de repente cuando vio a Yuki, y estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia el y abrazarlo, lamentándose por la forma como lo había tratado, pero se detuvo una vez mas, por que se detenía?

y si el estuviera enojado con ella, si la fuera a rechazar? estaría en ridículo otra vez, no se podía permitir eso, ya se sentía muy mal con ella misma como para soportar eso. estuvo a punto de entrar una vez mas en el complicado torbellino de sus pensamientos cuando fue sacada de este una vez mas por la voz del mago.

-regresamos Alice sama?- que le extendía su mano con una hermosa y cálida sonrisa en su rostro

regresaron a la mansión en silencio mientras ella intentaba decidir que hacer, y justo cuando vio que el se dirigía hacia su habitación ella entro en pánico y grito:

-espera Yuki- hablo atropelladamente - lo siento, fui muy mala contigo hace un momento, no estoy muy segura de por que estuve tan enojada, lo lamento.

el mago que inicialmente fue sorprendido fue pronto invadido por una sonora risa que hizo sonrojar y enojar a la princesa que se alejo de inmediato.

- espera por favor Alice sama, no me estoy riendo de ti realmente es solo que estoy muy sorprendido.

- me ha tomado mucho trabajo decirte todo eso, y tu me respondes riéndote de mi? claramente estoy enojada por que...

se detuvo una vez mas, por que estaba enojada? el solo se había reído, pero se había reído de ella, estaba herida pero no sabia por que.

-es por tu orgullo - dijo el mago con una sonrisa a la confundida princesa - la verdad estoy algo aliviado, eso quiere decir que poco a poco estas volviendo a ser tu misma, ese es un rasgo complicado de tu personalidad que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver desde que regresamos, y la verdad no hubieras podido volver a ser tu misma si no lo recuperabas, tu orgullo regreso y aunque es tan problemático como siempre me alegra que regreses a ser tu misma

- orgullo...- murmuro ella confundida

cuando eramos niños tu orgullo se heria fácilmente si perdías en algún juego o fallabas en algo, pero después de que te enojabas con todos tu amable corazón te hacia sentir mal por lo que habías hecho y te sentías profundamente culpable. veo que la secuencia se repite tal como la recuerdo, pero la verdad me sorprende mucho que decidiste disculparte, cuando eramos niños usualmente no lo hacías, la verdad es que has madurado Alice sama.

ella se avergonzó una vez mas, pero esta vez no estaba enojada, recibió con aprecio el cumplido y la sonrisa que le dedicaban

en los días que vinieron Alice recordaba poco a poco fragmentos de su vida y su orgulloso carácter se notaba cada vez mas,como si la bruma que le impedía ser ella misma se disipara, pero por supuesto solo Yuki podía contener aquel imparable carácter, pero aun así el recuerdo de su padre permanecía como una sombra borrosa en la esquina de sus recuerdos.

Yuki había estado enseñándole a la princesa cuanto podía del mundo, pero debido a que ella hacia muchas preguntas que el en ocasiones sentía que no podía responder adecuadamente decidió que le daría libros de todo tipo con cuanta información pudiera de la sociedad de Cliow y de la de los demás reinos. como se esperaba ella aprendía con una rapidez impresionante. también habían estado estudiando juntos los acontecimientos que había tenido el reino en los últimos años en el informe que habían recibido de charles.

fue entonces cuando recibieron la carta que les señalaba que en 3 días debían reunirse con los 4 generales de la resistencia, esta seria su primera batalla, una batalla para ganar la credibilidad de sus aliados.

* * *

**espero que las divagaciones de Alice no hayan sido muy tediosas para algunos pero para mi es importante sentar bien el carácter de la princesa ya que en la primera versión de la historia no le di la fuerza que me hubiera gustado, en todo caso habrá nuevos personajes u emocionantes acontecimientos la semana que viene espero que sigan leyendo nos vemos la próxima semana**


	12. los cuatro generales

**de regreso muy puntual con el capitulo de esta semana espero que les guste n-n **

* * *

los dos jóvenes se encontraban expectantes por la reunión que se aproximaban, y se comenzaron para esta con una dedicación impresionante;en aquel tiempo Yuki había comenzado a enseñarle artes básicas de defensa y ataque a la princesa y a su vez ella leía sobre las estrategias de guerra mas famosas en la historia de Cliow, le había tomado 3 días aprender sobre la sociedad de Cliow en la actualidad, había descubierto también que era muy diferente de como solía ser

- hay una cosa que no entiendo- le dijo una vez a Yuki mientras estudiaban en la biblioteca tras un largo día de entrenamiento - en los registros dice que el crimen en general ha aumentado mucho en los años de gobierno de Hakushaku a medida que la comida escasea, pero el hecho de que haya aumentado quiere decir que antes cuando el reino estaba bien aun así había crimen,no solo robos que se hacen por hambre, sino asesinatos, secuestros por que?

-por que un país se compone de humanos,el hecho de que en un lugar haya personas lo hace peligroso para otras personas, el mayor peligro para el hombre es el hombre, ya que el beneficio propio tan fácil como sea posible, las propias pasiones incontroladas, av eses podrán mas para cada individuo que el interés de un grupo en general, o de aquellos a los que no conoce y no les debe nada.

-si es así entonces por que siempre buscamos la compañía de otras personas?

-es muy simple, aunque nos hagamos daño, nos necesitamos, aunque estando solos no salgamos heridos, tampoco podemos conocer la felicidad por completo, es el precio que debemos pagar.

-a quien pagamos ese precio?

- a nadie, pero de algún modo, la felicidad mas grande debe necesariamente venir acompañada de un gran sufrimiento.

-si es así, entonces nos espera una dura batalla ,yuki- dijo ella entonces sonriendo

-por que Alice sama?-contesto el confundido

-por que desde que te he conocido soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado, pero aun si he de pagar esta felicidad con un gran sufrimiento, creo que soy tan feliz ahora que no me importara, por que el recuerdo de esta felicidad me sostendrá por mucho tiempo

-en realidad eres feliz ahora Alice sama?- dijo el entonces

-como no te lo imaginas , incluso si se trata de una felicidad pasajera, este sentimiento me ha dado una muestra de la vida que perdí en aquella soledad en el bosque, y ahora se que vale la pena luchar

-si eres feliz, entonces creo que no necesito nada mas

-pero si necesitamos algo mas Yuki-dijo ella

-que cosa ?- dijo el confundido

-luchar por que nuestra felicidad sea duradera y no pasajera- diciendo estas palabras la princesa había tomado una firme actitud, como si imaginara la forma en que debia dirigirse a los generales

en ese momento a la estancia entro un gato negro con un cascabel atado a su cuello que llamo la atención de los dos.

-esto es muy extraño, hay una barrera al rededor de la casa, no deberia poder pasar nada.

-habrá estado viviendo aquí desde antes?

-no lo creo, el cascabel indica que tiene dueño

-revisare si tiene algún nombre

Yuki se encontraba sentado en un sillón junto al fuego pero en cuanto vio la luz que salio de el cascabel y lleno la biblioteca corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia donde estaba la princesa temiendo que se tratara de un ataque enemigo, la cubrió con sus brazos pero cuando había llegado a donde ella estaba todo se volvió blanco y la vio de pie en un espacio totalmente blanco, y se vio a si mismo a su lado y dando una mirada al rededor se percato de la presencia del conde charles Munta .

-hola mi amada prometida-comenzó a hablar el en ese momento el conde con animación- lamento si mi intromisión te resulta incomoda, pero temo que la junta se ha adelantado un poco y se requiere de la presencia de la princesa en el acto en serpiente, en cuanto lleguen Torr los conducirá al despacho principal.

-entendido conde- dijo ella con una voz neutra que no mostraba emoción alguna al decir estas palabras el espacio blanco desapareció, se encontraban otra vez en el salón de la chimenea, Yuki tenia sus brazos al rededor de Alice, reconoció al instante la imagen de aquel espacio blanco como la magia del espacio astral, los que se encontraran en el rango del transmisor tendrían una representación metafísica en un espacio cuya complejidad podía variar y permitía una conversación como si se tratara de dos personas de frente aunque se encontraran apartadas por cientos de kilómetros.

-lo siento - dijo el precipitadamente al apartarse- creí que se trataba de algún ataque.

-no te preocupes -contesto ella sonriendo -debemos ir ahora, si los hacemos esperar demasiado creara problemas en el futuro.

-si, Alice sama

la joven tenia ahora el mismo aire que cuando hablaba con charles o con cualquier otra persona, un aire de superioridad, un aire de aristocracia y autoridad que no requería de mas gestos que la presencia que ella emanaba. yuki permaneció alli en el suelo un momento pensando, era la primera vez que realmente sentía una diferencia entre ellos dos, se sentía confuso, hasta que las palabras de alice lo despertaron de sus pensamientos.

-Yuki, vamos, no esperaras que enfrente yo sola esa reunión o si?-dijo ella con dulzura

-claro que no Alice sama- dijo el poniéndose de pie- tu sabes que no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo.

caminaron juntos y entraron por la puerta oculta en el patio central para ser recibidos por Torr quien tenia una expresión de impaciencia en su rostro.

-su majestad-dijo cuando vio a Alice-debe usted tener cuidado Torr se encontraba tan preocupado que su rostro estaba blanco y recorría la estancia con impaciencia cuando ellos llegaron.

-su majestad- dijo cuando había recuperado un poco el aliento- vera cuando recibí a los lideres de mariposa, fénix y pantera estaban hablando de impedir que usted tuviera alguna participación en las decisiones, no estoy de todo enterado de la situación pero por lo que escuche decían que usted era demasiado joven y ...

en ese momento ella interrumpió al sirviente con gracioso gesto de su mano diciendo:

-gracias Torr, tu advertencia me prepara para lo que estoy por enfrentar, pero por favor guíanos en el acto a la sala de reuniones, llegar tarde es un lujo que no me puedo permitir.

esta respuesta pareció calmar un poco al gigantesco hombre que contesto entonces

-esta en lo cierto su majestad, me disculpo ahora por favor sigan me.

Torr los guió por el pasillo opuesto al que habían recorrido la ultima vez hasta que estuvieron frente a una gran puerta que se abrió en el acto, los ríos que recorrían la puerta se abrieron a la mitad y ante los dos extraños había ahora una mesa redonda con charles y tres ancianos sentados a ella así como un asiento vació.

Alice respiro profundamente y entro en el salón,las sillas de fuerte roble eran considerablemente altas y terminaban en punta, en la parte superior de estas estaba grabado un animal sagrado, ella reconoció que estos simbolizaban el sitio de el que provenían.

el líder de mariposa, era un anciano con una larga capa blanca sobre sus hombros acompañada por una túnica del mismo color con apliques dorados, tenia una larga barba blanca y un largo cabello de el mismo color, era alto y delgado y su presencia denotaba autoridad y sabiduría, el líder de pantera por otra parte tenia un largo cabello negro, y aunque lucia sumamente joven a comparación de los demás algo en su presencia indicaba que no era menor que ninguno de los presentes, su atuendo constaba de una túnica azul marino de cuello alto de finos bordados de diversos colores representando camelias, y por ultimo el líder de fénix quien era mas robusto que los demás lideres y tenia una barba corta de color negro así como cabellos oscuros del color de la noche, su ropa era negra, y daba la impresión de que estuviese listo para salir a la batalla. por supuesto en el trono de serpiente se encontraba charles con sus ropas sumamente elegantes y su mirada anhelante posada sobre la princesa.

cuando entro todos todos giraron su mirada de inmediato hacia ella, entonces ella deseo haberse vestido mejor para la ocasión, ese día llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco, y sus hermosos bucles del mismo color caían libremente sobre sus hombros mientras los mechones sueltos de cabello eran mantenidos a raya por una delicada cinta del color de sus ojos, haciéndola lucir para su desgracia aun mas joven de lo que era. Yuki por su parte lucia ciertamente mas maduro con su atuendo de mago color azul oscuro con medallas doradas, y una gran espada colgando de su cinturón.

-bienvenida querida mía- dijo charles al verla entrar- es un gusto el que te nos unas

-es un gusto verlo de nuevo conde muta- dijo ella totalmente inexpresiva pese a la actitud demasiado dulce de charles- me alegra poder reunirme con las personas que se han encargado de mantener viva la rebelión hasta ahora

-veo que en efecto es usted muy joven- interrumpió entonces el líder de pantera quien tomaba una taza de te de la cual emanaba un aroma a flores- me llamo Fang li ren, soy el líder de pantera

-es un gusto conocerlo- contesto ella cortes mente mientras se ubicaba frente a la silla vacía que no tenia símbolo alguno

-aunque eres joven no luces tan inexperta e inmadura como lo había imaginado- dijo entonces el líder de mariposa- mi nombre es Nebel Köd, soy el líder de mariposa aquel anciano de sabia aura lucia menos hostil que los demás miembros de la junta lo cual calmo un poco a la princesa

-agradezco sus palabras-dijo ella aun de pie- deseo presentarme ahora ante todos ustedes, mi nombre es Alice du Cliow, única hija de el rey Ageha, agradezco sus esfuerzos hasta ahora y prometo no decepcionar cualquier expectativa que puedan poner en mi

-parece que la pequeña no es tan tímida como esperaba- dijo entonces el líder de fénix quien sostenía una copa de plata y piedras preciosas con vino en ella-soy el líder de fénix Rabe d´Ravn,pero no debes preocuparte demasiado princesa, solo necesitamos tu presencia, hemos luchado muy bien hasta ahora, y sinceramente tu seras útil como un ejemplo, un símbolo de guerra si así deseas llamarlo ,nos seras de inmensa ayuda, para mantener la moral de los soldados, pero no deberías esperar mayores responsabilidades hasta no ser un poco mayor, déjanos por ahora todo a nosotros.

cuando el líder de fénix acabo de hablar tomo un sorbo de vino y todos los demás permanecieron expectantes a la respuesta que la princesa daría en ese momento, esto seria definitivo para su destino, antes necesitaba el apoyo de los cuatro lideres para poder luchar, sabia que charles en el fondo compartía la opinión de el líder de fénix, la mirada evasiva de este en ese momento lo decía todo a pesar de que el mismo era muy joven de alguna forma se había ganado la confianza de esos tercos ancianos, por lo tanto no era una misión imposible para ella, respirando hondo finalmente dijo entonces:

-caballeros- su voz era mas fuerte,clara y llena de autoridad de lo que jamás había sido, por lo que de inmediato atrajo la atención de todos los presentes- creo que es el momento oportuno para decir lo que deseo decirles, he viajado una gran distancia día y noche, y aunque el tiempo que he vivido en este país a sido muy corto y lo que e conocido es poco, deseo que sepan que amo a este país, aunque ahora no sea libre y el hambre se vea en todas direcciones, deseo ayudarlo, deseo ser una monarca digna como lo fue mi padre antes que yo, por eso quiero que entiendan que jamas podre serlo ni tampoco podre ver a mi pueblo a la cara si me he limitado a ser solo un símbolo no deseo ser solo una figura para el reino, deseo darles confianza por mi misma, y no podre hacerlo si antes no me pruebo a mi misma que soy digna de gobernar los, es un privilegio mas no un derecho al que como legitima heredera puedo acceder, pero antes debo ganarlo, por eso deseo pelear yo también, debo saber todo de mi pueblo, y eso incluye sus tristezas y sus momentos mas negros, debo estar con ellos no importa el riesgo e esfuerzo que esto me tome, seré un líder del que todos podrán estar orgullosos, pero por eso necesito que hoy confiéis en mi y me permitáis, venerables caballeros, ser una de ustedes en esta mesa y ayudar a construir el camino que lleve a un mejor mañana para Cliow,les agradezco inmensamente sus esfuerzos estos años, mas aun por que se no han hecho todo esto por mi bien sino por el de esta nación y no es mi ideal cambiar sus planes o creer que soy digna en este momento de cargar sobre mis hombros las vidas de todos los valientes soldados de la resistencia, pero deseo ser de verdadera ayuda para este reino, no una carga.

después de el discurso de Alice ella se sentó y los lideres perplejos se miraron unos a otros mientras cada uno consideraba lo que la princesa había dicho.

* * *

**bueno eso es todo por hoy el capitulo salio mas largo de lo usual pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado nos vemos la proxima semana con el final de esta reunión y el incio de un nuevo arco, dejen sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz n-n**


	13. Chapter 13 la decisión de los generales

**juuu sorry por la demora estoy de regreso y ya que estoy en vacaciones intentare adelantar mas la historia espero que les guste este capitulo**

* * *

-vaya vaya- dijo entonces el líder de pantera con una enigmática sonrisa mientras bajaba la humeante y finamente decorada tasa de te y la ponía sobre la mesa- esto luce interesante, tu dices querida princesa, que quieres luchar junto a tu pueblo? pero que sabes tu de batallas? has estado en alguna o posees algún tipo de destreza militar? debes entender algo, estamos aquí hoy como lideres militares de la resistencia por que la competencia que habíamos demostrado en asuntos militares en el gobierno de tu padre nos lo permite, por ende no te confundas, si no demuestras competencia no podemos ponerte al mando de una unidad arriesgando valiosas vidas y ademas la esperanza que tu representas para los soldados

-comprendo su punto- corto ella- pero lo que pido no es que se me ponga de inmediato como general, entiendo a la perfección que en estos momentos no me encuentro cualificada, pero les puedo asegurar que día y noche he estado estudiando estrategias de guerra y técnicas de batalla con el fin de no defraudarlos.

-aun así- dijo charles después- eres una princesa, una dama, la batalla no es lugar para una futura reina

-como dije con anterioridad- contesto entonces ella- si no peleo no tendré la confianza del pueblo, es probable que todos ustedes hayan tenido sus propias ideas de como dirigir Cliow después, pero como legitima heredera planeo continuar con el legado de mi padre a mi manera, de otra forma no me sentiré conforme, se que esto suena egoísta, y deseo aclarar que mi intención no es destruir lo que ustedes han construido, pero por favor entiendan que en ningún momento es mi deseo ser solo la princesa de este reino que aparece vestida de gala y rodeada de guardias solo de vez en cuando, quiero ser una presencia real para toda mi gente, no solo un lindo cuento.

-creo que ella tiene un punto- dijo entonces el líder de mariposa- es cierto que hemos estado haciendo planes hasta ahora sin considerar la voluntad de la princesa, ella desea luchar, y aunque coincido con Fang li ren, creo que es justo darle una oportunidad, si no pelea podría causar algo de confusión en las tropas

-aun así la duda radica en quien puede instruirla adecuadamente?- interrumpió entonces charles quien lucia inquieto por el obvio cambio de planes

en el fondo el conde había llegado a enamorarse de la idealizada imagen que había creado de Alice durante todos esos años pero la frialdad con la que ella lo trataba le traía recuerdos de su infancia que había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de borrar, la realidad es que siempre había sido fría con el cuando iba a visitarla, pues aunque se esforzara por ganar su afecto ella siempre terminaba evitándolo , pese a su corta edad en aquel entonces, daba la impresión de que ella simplemente no podía quererlo como el a ella, pero aun así la princesa había llegado a percibirlo como un miembro de la familia, constante pero no demasiado esperaba que cuando ella regresara, se tratase de una frágil princesa que lo querría a ver su vulnerable situación y todo cuanto el había hecho por su bien, pero ,como se hacia obvio, no había sido de ese modo, aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el temía profundamente que ella resultara herida en batalla.

- yo sugiero- interrumpió entonces Nebel Köd- que sea el general d´Ravn , como saben el solía ser el general de la guardia en el castillo, creo que es la persona idónea para esta tarea

-estupenda idea- dijo entonces Fang li ren- creo que si el mas estricto general considera que ella es competente no tendremos reparos en aceptar su opinión en esta mesa como una igual, pero claro esta, esto no sera fácil

-considero que es buena idea- dijo entonces charles con cierta malicia en su voz, el estaba convencido de que ella no lo lograría- solo entonces la tomaremos como una de nosotros en esta mesa

-un segundo- interrumpió d' Ravn - no es posible que esperen que haga de niñera a esta edad y mucho menos con todo el trabajo que como general de fénix y supervisor de armería tengo o si?

-no te alteres Rabe- dijo entonces Nebel- pondremos un plazo para que demuestre algún progreso, y solo deberás disponer de determinado tiempo al día para encargarte de ella, no es una niña pequeña ya, dependerá de que tan decidida este de si lo logra a no.

-esta bien- suspiro entonces el general- cual sera el plazo?

-yo propongo que sea un mes- dijo entonces Fang li ren- si el avance que ella presenta en ese periodo de tiempo la hace lo suficientemente prometedora, empezara a tomar partido en las decisiones y sera anunciada a las tropas la noticia de su llega, una vez hayamos decidido el papel que tendrá, podremos empezar a discutir la ofensiva contra Hakushaku.

-lo demás sera discutido a media que la situación se vaya desenvolviendo - dijo entonces charles

-si no hay oposición a esta propuesta, creo que la reunión de hoy puede declararse como terminada- concluyo entonces el líder de mariposa

los cuatro generales y la princesa se levantaron entonces de la mesa, y antes de que todos se retiraran ella hizo una reverencia y dijo:

-agradezco su comprensión al darme esta oportunidad prometo no decepcionarlos

al oír esto las reacciones fueron variadas, el líder de fénix la miro con desconfianza, el líder de mariposa le sonrió con dulzura mientras el de pantera sonreía como si lo que ella acababa de decir le causara gracia, pero charles, el lucia molesto y confundido, entonces cuando los demás lideres estaban lo suficientemente lejos se acerco a Alice y le dijo:

-podrías pasar a mi oficina un momento antes de irte?

la expresión de charles mostraba que se encontraba conteniendo sus emociones en ese momento, pero lo que ocultaba era incierto, salvo el hecho de que despedía un aura de agresividad. Alice simplemente respondió con un mudo movimiento afirmativo de cabeza tratando de contener lo que esta aura le producía y lo siguió por el largo corredor hasta su oficina que sabia quedaba en la dirección opuesta de el corredor principal, cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta, el con una mano abrió la pesada puerta, y con la otra hizo un caballeroso ademan para invitarla a pasar, pero cuando ella estuvo adentro el se apresuro a cortar el paso de Yuki que los seguía en silencio desde que la reunión había terminado.

-lo siento- se apresuro a decir charles- pero deseo hablar a solas con mi prometida

poniendo especial énfasis en aquellas palabras . el joven mago simplemente se limito a asentir con la cabeza y enviarle una mirada a Alice quien ya en la habitación le respondió con una mirada algo desesperada, aunque claro, bastante bien camuflada en el aire de realeza y dignidad que mantenía cuando estaba en presencia de quienes sabían quien era. después de esto charles serró la pesada puerta tras de si y se dirigió a la gran silla de su escritorio y se sentó viendo a la princesa y dijo:

-deberías sentarte querida, después de todo es mi oficina, siéntete como en casa. su tono era extrañamente dulce, pero como antes, daba la impresión de que ocultaba algo tras sus palabras, aunque ahora estaban salpicadas de una confianza que ella no había escuchado antes

-no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo, conde Munta, debo reunirme con el general d'Ravn para hablar sobre mi entrenamiento- contesto ella manteniéndose fría y segura, al menos tanto como podía, pues de repente se sentía invadida por una sensación de peligro, una inquietud que la impulsaba a querer salir de aquella oficina en cuanto pudiera.

-por que apresurarse, querida?- contesto el- después de todo recién nos reunimos, eres mi prometida, o me equivoco?, deberíamos pasar un poco mas de tiempo juntos

-es en parte ese un tema que deseaba tratar con la junta, aunque eso supongo se pospondrá hasta que obtenga voz en las decisiones, pero considero prudente discutirlo antes con usted, conde, es mi deseo disolver dicho compromiso.

en ese momento pareció como si algo se rompiera al interior de el joven , quien de repente dio la impresión de dar rienda suelta a sus emociones:

-que has dicho?- dijo conteniendo su ira

-buscare romper dicho compromiso a toda costa- confirmo mas segura ahora, pese a la agresiva aura que despedía su interlocutor

-no hablaras en serio, cierto?- dijo el poniéndose en pie- tu, tienes idea de cuanto tiempo espere por ti?, sabes las batallas que libre solo para que pudieras ser mi reina?

-ese es exactamente el punto,yo no deseo ser su reina, deseo ser la reina de todo el pueblo, yo se en el fondo que esto es lo que mi padre deseaba para mi, y es también lo que yo deseo para mi.

-tu no entiendes- dijo caminando hacia ella, quien aun se encontraba de pie en medio de la oficina- tu no sabes lo que quieres, es mas fácil si te limitas a estar a mi lado, querida

-pero, yo no deseo estar a su lado o el camino fácil , mi deseo es luchar es lo que mi alma mas añora, mas que cualquier cosa, y si no puede entenderlo, entonces jamas podre sentir afecto por usted, por que , como futura reina, es mi deber no solo encontrar un rey digno para mi país, sino amar a ese rey, no puedo pedirle a mi pueblo que ame a un rey al que yo no amo.

-es eso lo que buscas?- dijo el con ironía, ahora estaba justo en frente de ella- entonces, es sencilla la respuesta, solo debo hacer que me ames, no? entonces la tomo por los hombros con sus manos, que tenían una fuerza impresionante, alice, inquieta trataba de soltarse pero le era imposible.

ella forcejeaba con fuerza pero le era imposible escapar de las fuertes manos que la sostenían,ahora casi al borde de la desesperación, recordó un movimiento de defensa que Yuki le había enseñado hacia unos días y con un rápido movimiento de brazos consiguió liberarse y girar hasta encontrarse alejada de charles, quien se encontraba desconcertado, y que la volteo a mira confundido y totalmente sorprendido, pues pareció despertar casi de un trance en ese momento.

-Alice, yo- intento articular en un susurro pero no pudo terminar esa oración por que ella le dio entonces una cachetada que casi lo deja en el suelo

-cree que es esa una conducta digna de un general que dirige tropas que creen en el?- dijo ella entonces- mas importante aun, considera propio tratar de forzar de esa manera a una dama como se refirió usted hace un momento en la junta? espero entienda que esto no mejora en lo absoluto la imagen que tengo de usted, después de todo, ignoro en su mayoría los recuerdos que posiblemente existan de mi infancia respecto a usted, por ende para mi es casi un desconocido, debe entender que es así como lo he considerado desde que lo vi, agradezco lo que ha hecho por la resistencia, pero eso y lo que ocurre ahora son cosas distintas, ahora si me disculpa me retiro.

dichas estas palabras ella dio media vuelta y no sin esfuerzo, abrió la puerta y salio de la oficina, afuera donde Yuki la esperaba recostado sobre la pared con el rostro lleno de incertidumbre y ansiedad.

cuando Alice lo vio tubo que contenerse para no saltar a sus brazos, pero yuki al verla a los ojos comprendió que ella no perduraría mucho tiempo con la dura mascara que mantenía siempre ,así que simplemente la siguió cuando comenzó a caminar velozmente hacia la salida, hasta que Torr la detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta:

-espere su majestad- dijo ingenuamente el gigantesco hombre- el general d'Ravn dejo esta carta antes de irse para usted, me pidió que se la entregara cuando estuviera por irse.

-gracias Torr- dijo el joven tomando la carta- nos despedimos por ahora, creo que Alice sama no se siente del todo bien.

ella estaba de cara a la puerta por lo que Torr no podía ver el rostro de ella, pero era una mezcla de ansiedad, tristeza y angustia, ella sentía que no podía permitirse hablar, pues en ese momento comenzaría a llorar. Torr preocupado por la princesa pregunto:

-desea que llame a el medico de la base?

-creo que solo es cansancio- dijo yuki apresurándose mientras ella giraba su rostro y puso todo su esfuerzo en sonreír amablemente al preocupado y fiel sirviente que al ver esto pareció calmarse y retirarse.

entonces cruzaron la puerta hacia león, donde ahora solo restaba la luz del crepúsculo. al cruzar Alice se lanzo a los brazos de su caballero y comenzó a llorar, y lloro amargamente por su orgullo , por su debilidad que por primera vez veía con claridad pese a que a toda luz había ganado, mientras el solo la abrazaba. lloro por un largo tiempo en brazos del joven, mientras este la veía preguntándose que podía haber ocurrido, aunque con una pequeña idea de que podía ser lo que afligía el corazón de su princesa.

- es frustran te- dijo ella finalmente- por un momento me sentí totalmente vulnerable, es increíble, hasta ahora jamas había entendido lo vulnerable que podía ser, pude salir bien librada de esto, pero aun así me he dado cuenta de que aun me falta tanto camino para estar a la altura, no puedo apoyarme mas en mi titulo, como lo he hecho hasta ahora, debo ganarme el respeto por mi misma.

"por un momento sentí verdadero temor y esto me frustra mas que nada, por eso me he propuesto a mi misma hacerme fuerte. ahora se que aun no estoy lista para el campo de batalla, debo ser mas fuerte."

el no dijo ni una palabra, se limito a escucharla mientras la abrazaba. la princesa dejo de llorar después de un rato, y cuando estuvo mejor miro al mago y le sonrió diciendo:

-gracias Yuki- luego de una pausa dijo con mas animo- bueno creo que debemos leer la carta de el general d'Ravn

salieron desde las escaleras y cuando estuvieron en el patio se dieron cuenta de que había llovido mientras ellos no estaban, las gotas de agua aun caían de las plantas y los charcos se habían formado en diversas partes de el suelo, reflejando el edificio. caminaron hacia la estancia principal mientras el helado viento que queda después de la lluvia mecía todo a su paso, cuando llegaron abrieron la carta, ahora sabían que cada tres días debían viajar hasta hasta fénix donde ella seria entrenada por el general, allí el juzgaría si ella era apta o no.

-según esta carta debo presentar esta llave al llegar a pantera- dijo la joven levantando una pesada llave de plata que se encontraba en el sobre con un cordón de terciopelo

-así parece, debe ser muy importante si el general se la ha entregado, desde ahora estará en constante vigilancia, Alice sama, cualquier acto puede hacer cambiar de opinión al consejo sobre su inclusión en la toma de decisiones.

-creo que tienes razón, , me esforzare al máximo para no decepcionar a nadie

-Alice sama- dijo entonces Yuki con algo de inseguridad en su voz- entiendo que a los ojos de el consejo no soy mas que su guardián, pero por favor no permita que eso la intimide, si usted llega a necesitar mi ayuda , por favor no dude en pedirla, no importa quien sea, para mi usted es lo mas importante

ella se quedo mirando al tierno muchahco quien estaba ligeramente sonrojado pero que reflejaba seguridad en sus ojos, y después de un momento sonrió y dijo con dulce voz

-yo se que siempre puedo contar contigo Yuki, prometo que no importa quien sea no permitiré que me pase nada y que confiare en ti plenamente

en ese momento la llave se comenzó a elevar, mientras los dos veían estupefactos como de la nada el resplandeciente trozo de plata se ponía por sobre sus cabezas y salia disparado a una velocidad impresionante en dirección al desierto.

-debemos apresurarnos-dijo yuki entonces mientras de su bolsa sacaba un gran rollo de alfombra - necesitamos la llave para poder ver a general d'Ravn

entonces extendió la alfombra , que se elevo en cuanto Yuki se paro sobre esta, entonces el le extendió su mano a la princesa y la alfombra empezó a volar a gran velocidad tras la llave

* * *

**bueno eso es todo por hoy espero regresar mañana, por ahora me disculpo por la ligera tardanza para este capitulo espero les haya gustado, regresare pronto con un nuevo arco argumental *-***


	14. el reino del desierto

**haaaa bueno aparentemente no pude publicar tan seguido como lo planeaba esta semana pero aquí esta el capitulo de esta semana que espero les guste n-n**

* * *

la alfombra volaba a toda velocidad persiguiendo lo que ahora parecía solo un pequeño punto resplandeciente a la distancia que de repente se detuvo y callo súbitamente al desierto. la arena blanca estaba mojada por la lluvia y daba la impresión de ser un mar de plata , pero cuando Alice vio hacia abajo, no fue esto lo que le causo impresión, ya que lo que atrajo su atención fue la inesperada vista de colas de peces colas de peces de tamaños descomunales que daban la impresión de estarse sumergiendo tras un largo rato en la superficie

-Yuki, mira, mira, que es eso?- dijo ella llena de curiosidad

-son sirenas del desierto- respondió el observando con desinteres las colas desapareciendo bajo la arena antes de bolver su vista en busca de la llave- en general solo se las puede ver si ha llovido recientemente en el desierto

-sirenas?-dijo ella confundida

-veras Alice sama, son seres mitad pez y mitad humano, se trata de unos de los seres mas poderosos que existe, puesto que se dice que están hechos casi por completo de magia, por eso nadie ha podido capturar una, ademas son las guardianas de la magia del desierto de Cliow, por eso no conviene hacer enojar a una sirena si una persona se llega a encontrar con una.

-pero si son mitad pez no deberían estar en el agua?

-no realmente las sirenas se encuentran en donde halla magia en su estado mas puro, en este caso el desierto, pero las sirenas varían dependiendo de la nación, ellas viven en el elemento de donde proviene en mayor medida en cada nación

-pero creí que en el desierto había espíritus y algunos demonios

-en efecto ellos también coexisten junto a las sirenas bajo las arenas del desierto, pero son ellas las guardianas de todo ese poder, también hay quienes consideran que ellas guían a las almas perdidas que habitan el desierto

-es impresionante me gustaría haber podido ver sus rostros- contesto entonces alice mirando hacia el desierto en busca de mas sirenas.

-acaso no han vuelto a salir a la superficie las sirenas?- de repente su tono estaba lleno de alarma

-no, en cuanto llegamos a donde ellas estaban solo pude ver sus colas desapareciendo bajo la arena y ya o volvieron a salir

-no es posible- dijo el con creciente preocupación- usualmente se concentras en un solo lugar en la superficie,Alice sama puedes ver el resplandor de la llave en algún lugar?

-no, mientras hablábamos estuve buscando la llave o el cordón de terciopelo rojo, pero no distingo ninguno.

-lo que me temía, se dice que la plata es el metal mas puro, por ende debe atrae a las sirenas el encontrar un trozo de plata en el desierto, creo que se lo han llevado.

-en cuyo caso debemos bajar a recupera la- contesto ella poniéndose de pie en la alfombra que seguía flotando- es necesario para poder entrenarme con el general

-pero su majestad son sirenas, hacerlas enfadar es el peor error que podemos cometer

-tomare el riesgo y tratare de evitar al máximo que se sientan ofendidas- dijo entonces ella muy decidida- no puedo regresar ante el primer problema ante el cual me encuentre.

al ver la decisión en los ojos de la princesa el simplemente sonrió y dijo:

-esta bien, mi lady , la seguiré hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario- contesto el mago con una sonrisa- pero debemos apresurarnos ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo, mientras la arena este húmeda por la lluvia, funcionara como un portal, nosotros nos convertiremos en seres de magia cuando estemos del otro lado de la capa superficial de arena, así como las sirenas se convirtieron en seres físicos al salir a la superficie, pero en cuanto la arena se seque nos sera difícil salir de nuevo así que el tiempo es limitado, aun así desea hacerlo?

-conoces la respuesta Yuki- dijo ella decidida

-en ese caso - dijo el sonriendo- tome mi mano en cuanto toquemos la arena del desierto estaremos del otro lado

Alice tomo la mano que el joven le había extendido y saltaron de la alfombra que continuaba elevada sobre el desierto y en efecto al tocar la arena daba la impresión de que estuvieran cayendo en un vasto mar pues casi sin sentirlo traspasaron lo que podía ser una dura superficie, cuando la princesa abrió sus ojos no pudo creer lo que veía.

el desierto que lucia fuera totalmente desprovisto de vida, era ahora una vasta extensión de fauna y flora que parecía desafiar la lógica, había flores silvestres conviviendo con algas marinas que parecían desafiar a la gravedad elevando sus hojas hacia un vidrioso y azul cielo, arboles tropicales y barreras de coral que se veían en la distancia, ademas había aves de todos los colores merodeando por doquier mientras peces del color de las joyas nadaban a su alrededor en algo que nadie podría decir si era aire o agua, ella podía respirar y moverse con libertad, pero sabia que la sustancia que la rodeaba definitivamente no era aire.

hubieran podido continuar contemplando el paisaje extraño y surrealista si el joven mago no llama la atención de la princesa señalando a lo lejos

-mire Alice sama,son las sirenas- dijo en voz baja

en efecto ella vio las hermosas criaturas sentadas sobre unas rocas cubiertas de musgo. mitad pez, mitad humanas, con el rostro de hermosas mujeres que parecía esculpido en porcelana. una tenia el cabello color escarlata, otra del color del ébano y otra tenia cabellos del color del cielo, estupefactas las tres contemplaban la llave mientras la elevaban con un delicado movimiento de sus manos sin tocar la .

al la vista de la llave la princesa corrió hacia las sirenas y estaba bastante cerca de ellas cuando de repente fue lanzada al suelo por su acompañante que junto a ella en el suelo se disculpaba mientras decía con tono apremiante en medio de un susurro

-que hace Alice sama? recuerde que debe se muy sutil al tratar con sirenas

-solo deseo pedirles gentilmente que me devuelvan la llave- contesto ella también en voz baja

-pero debe ser mas cautelosa, puede usted asustarlas

-pero si están totalmente perdidas viendo la llave

-ese es el problema, si se sobresaltan pueden huir, y aquí abajo ellas son mas veloces que nosotros

la enojada joven estaba a punto de replicar cuando una melodiosa voz los interrumpió

-vean esto hermanas, parecen los espíritus de dos amantes- dijo la sirena del cabello escarlata

ninguno se habían dado cuenta de que estaban acurrucados muy cerca el uno del otro detrás de un arbusto , así que cuando las sirenas los vieron parecían realmente dos amantes que discutían

-es poco común dos espíritus juntos como estos- dijo aproximándose la sirena de cabello de ébano

-sera posible que se hayan suicidado juntos ?- dijo por ultimo la del cabello azul cielo

- ha que romántico, un suicidio de un amor imposible, amo esas historias - dijo entonces con tono alegre la pelirroja

-se equivocan no somos amantes- dijo el joven apresurándose a levantarse bastante sonrojado- tampoco somos espíritus- continuo moderando su tono de voz y ayudando a Alice a ponerse de pie

-ahora que lo mencionas- dijo la de cabellos negros rodeándolos - es cierto, su energía es diferente a la de los espíritus

-pero que hacen aquí dos seres humanos ?- dijo la de cabello rojo acercándose a la princesa

-vinimos por la llave que ustedes encontraron- dijo ella señalando la llave que ahora tenia la sirena de cabello azul

-esta llave?- contesto a su vez la sirena aludida levantando el objeto en cuestion

-así es, me temo que es de vital importancia que la recuperemos, podrían por favor devolverla?

-lo siento pero no es posible- dijo la sirena de cabello negro- necesitamos la plata con la que esta hecha esa llave, y no es muy común encontrar plata en el desierto

-por favor, se los ruego, hermosas sirenas-dijo la humana tratando de apelar al orgullo de las sirenas

las sirenas se miraron entre si,al parecer la táctica de Alice había funcionado,despues de una pausa la pelirroja tomo la palabra

-nosotras no podemos devolverte la llave pero tal vez si hablas con el rey puedas convencerlo, hace mucho que no venían humanos aquí

-el rey?- pregunto entonces Yuki sorprendido- no conocía el hecho de que existiera un rey bajo el desierto

-así es, el rey del desierto, el es la máxima autoridad en el desierto- contesto una de las sirenas mostrando reverencia en su voz

-en ese caso, por favor lleve nos ante el rey- dijo Alice muy emocionada

las sirenas los condujeron por el reino del desierto hasta que finalmente llegaron a un gran castillo que parecía brillar bajo el sol, daba la impresión de que estuviera hecho de conchas marinas, aunque por el jardín que rodeaba la puerta principal se podían ver flores de toda clase. cruzaron por un enorme portón que los condujo a un gran salón que tenia una larga alfombra roja que conducía ha un trono que estaba elevado un piso completo por encima de el suelo del finamente decorado salón y cuya única forma de acceder aparentemente era una larga escalera, en aquel trono estaba sentado un ser que lucia muy similar a las sirenas, pero no poseía largos cabellos o el delicado rostro de una mujer, por el contrario lucia como un apuesto y joven muchacho de cabellos blancos algo desordenados y ojos negros penetrantes, en su pecho se ostentaba un enorme collar de plata que resplandecía con la luz que entraba en el salón por los hermosos y complejos vitrales ubicados en la parte superior de el salón que tenia bóvedas tan altas como el palacio mismo dando un aire de enormidad a la escena.

Alice quedo fascinada al ver a aquel curioso joven con apariencia descuidada pero noble quien mirando distraído hacia uno de los vitrales hasta que las sirenas que los acompañaban se apresuraron a donde estaba el rey y lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

-su majestad, su majestad.- dijo la de cabellos escarlata poniéndose de frente a su vista  
el rey pareció saltar de sorpresa y quedo viendo hacia el lado opuesto

-hemos encontrado algo fascinante- dijo la de cabello azul entonces poniéndose de lado opuesto y provocando la misma reacción

-un trozo de plata y dos humanos vivos- dijo entonces la de cabellos negros que hizo lo mismo ahora que el rey miraba al frente

después de lo que dijo la tercera el rey pareció reaccionar y enojado se levanto de su trono gritando:

-les he dicho demasiadas veces que me molesta que me sorprendan de ese modo

las sirenas asustadas bajaron al primer piso en un instante y formadas en una fila dijeron al unisono

-lo sentimos su majestad

-no importa no importa-dijo el entonces volviéndose a sentar en su trono- que es eso tan importante que tratan de decirme?- y como presintiendo algo luego dijo- una a la vez

entonces la sirena de cabello azul tomo la vocería y dijo:

mientras estábamos en la superficie hemos encontrado un trozo de plata, y mientras lo examinábamos encontramos a estos dos humanos vivos que nos pidieron el favor de devolverles el trozo de plata su majestad.

-humanos vivos!- dijo entonces el rey bastante sorprendido por este hecho

entonces fijo su vista en los dos humanos en quienes no se había fijado debido a la sorpresa de las tres sirenas.

entonces Alice miro fijamente al rey que pareció concentrar su mirada solo en ella, ella hizo entonces una pequeña reverencia y dijo:

-su majestad, yo soy Alice du Cliow , legitima heredera del trono de Cliow, que como sabrá, esta en manos de alguien ajeno a dicho cargo, en este momento busco entrenarme para poder recuperar dicho titulo, para lo cual me es indispensable la llave que estas damas encontraron en el desierto, amablemente ellas nos han conducido hasta usted debido a que ellas no pueden devolvernos el trozo de plata sin su consentimiento, por ende le pido humildemente les permita devolverlo.

el rey permaneció mirando fijamente a la princesa y luego dijo:

-como imagino mis hermanas le habrán dicho la plata es necesaria para nosotros, ademas de muy escasa, si decidiésemos entregársela, representaría una gran perdida , me temo que eso no es posible- contesto entonces impasible el rey mientras mantenía su vista fija en ella

-por favor su majestad- intervino entonces Yuki quien había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces- esta seguro de que no hay nada que podamos hacer para recuperar la llave y que aun así ni usted ni su reino resulten perjudicados?

el rey miro de reojo al joven quien estaba de pie junto a Alice, pareció que en su rostro se esbozaba una leve sonrisa y dijo:

-puede que haya una forma, les interesaría, pequeños humanos jugar un pequeño juego contra mi?

* * *

**bueno eso ha sido todo por esta semana espero les haya gustado *-***


End file.
